Smallville's Supernatural
by atruwriter
Summary: :SPN/SV: Weird happenings force the Winchester boys to visit Smallville where history between Chloe and Dean complicates things... for the better. Dean/Chloe R&R COMPLETE
1. Welcome To Smallville

**Smallville's Supernatural**

**_Summary:_** This is a Smallville/Supernatural XxXcrossoverXxX. The basis is that the two brothers, Sam and Dean, come to Smallville because their father has it marked in his journal. If you don't know anything about Supernatural or Smallville (since I'll post it on both shows), you can write me a review and I'll explain the story or you can look it up on Google. The meteor rocks have caused supernatural (as usual) problems in Smallville and not even Clark Kent can help this time. It's up to the brothers to save the people, and it may just be a little more important for Dean that anyone expected... Also, its going to start in the characters of Supernatural point of view, but that will fluctuate.

_Main characters:_ Chloe, Dean, Sam, Clark, and Lana.

_Relationships:_ an important one you'll have to read below to find out about and very little Clana.

_Rating:_ Pg-13, could go up in rating in later chapter. I will warn you.

_**Chapter One**_

Dean stood, leaning against his black '67 Chevy, feeling the warm sun beating down on his face. HIs mind was wandering. Thoughtshe always tried to push out of his head. Thoughts about his mom's death and his dad's disappearance. He had always listened to his dad, never once talked back or had second thoughts about what he told him to do. So, his thoughts would often ramble and ask, "Why?" Why did his dad leave him? Why did his mom die? Why was he dragged into such a big mess? Why was his life so tangled? Why couldn't he be normal? He'd had a taste of normal once. He loved it. He wanted it back. Wanted her back.

"Smallville," Sam's voice entered his muddled mind.

"What?" He asked, an edge of worry to his question.

"Dad wants us to go to Smallville." Sam responded. "It's in his journal, I've looked it up. They've been having seriously weird problems for years. This time is different though. Apparently, there's been attacks on some of the locals by an unseen presense. It's only happened resently. Usually people become possessed or gain weird powers, but they don't have many invisible people pushing others down stairs or harming them."

"Smallville?" Was all Dean could choke out.

Sam looked at him confused, "Yes...is that a problem?" He shook his head. "Good. We better get on the road. Can I drive?" Sam asked hopefully. Without thinking Dean threw him the keys. "Okay, now Im starting to worry. No fight. No, 'It's too much muscle for you!' or anything?" Dean wasn't paying attention, but instead staring out the window in a daze. "Are you feeling okay?" He started up the car and made his way out onto the highway.

They drove in silence for a long while. There had been a lot of times when Sam had wanted to say certain things to his brother, but never found the courage. Sometimes he'd say something out of anger, but Dean wouldn't budge from his point of view. In his mind, their father was a saint and did what he had to do to make them good men; strong men. Sam had never seen it that way. He saw it as losing out on a childhood; losing out on a real family.

It was just easier to stay on a simple topic, something that wouldn't cause any fighting. "Have you ever been to Smallville?" Sam asked. Dean momentarily broke out of his daze and nodded his head. "So you know some people? Someone who could tell us all about what's happening there?" His brother hesitated then nodded slowly. Sam didn't know what to make of it. He'd never seen his brother so out of it. "What's the matter, man? You're not acting like your usual self."

"It's nothing. Forget about it." He said gruffly.

Sam decided to take his advice and drove the rest of the way in silence. His mind would wander ever once in awhile to thoughts about his parents and his deceased girlfriend. The only reason he was on this trip was to find out what really happened to her. But part of his was anxious and did really want to know where his dad went and how to find what killed his mom. His whole life seemed to be filled with death or disappearances. He was tired of living a life of sadness. He'd always be lonely if he kept it up. He wondered how his brother did it.

The sun broke out in the distance, filling the sky and making the town look a more beautiful sight than he'd ever seen before. Trees, fields of flowers, small homely houses, and farms littered the area. He'd always wanted to live in a place like this. A place where everyone knew one another. It was too bad such a pretty place had become inhabited by supernatural forces. He looked over to his brother who slept in the passenger seat. His face was more peaceful than it had been in years.

As he drove through the town slowly, people began to surface. Everyone looked so happy and content with their lives. He wondered what kind of effect the evil force really had on the town. He pulled into a small coffe shop, the only place that seemed open so early. He leaned over and shook his brother awake. "We're here. Let's get something to eat."

Dean yawned loudly and stretched his arms as best he could. He pushed open the door and let his legs adjust to not being crammed beneath a dashboard. Sam made his way towards the small shop and noticed his brother wasn't following. He looked back to see Dean's face, partly pale and worried. "Are you sure you're okay? You want to go see a doctor or something?"

"Im fine." He seemed to gather himself up quickly and walked past him with a scowl on his face. Sam shrugged and followed him inside. Dean found possible the place farthest away from the little amount of people that were milling around inside.

"I'll get us some coffee's, you want anything else?" Dean shook his head. Sam walked to the counted and ordered a couple of tall, black coffee's. The woman at the front was very friendly and quite beautiful. Her hair fell in long straight black strands and her eyes shimmered in a emerald green glow. 'Lana,' read her nametag. He walked back to the seat Dean was holding for them.

"Do you know a Lana?" He asked.

Dean smiled, "Yeah. She's probably taken, so don't get any ideas."

Sam laughed. "She's nice...and pretty."

"Taken." Was all he said andgulped downalargeportion of his hot drink. Sam was happy to see his brother was somewhat back to himself. His mind nagged to ask why he had problems with Smallville, but he decided to leave it alone. He pulled out his map of Smallville and started looking it over, trying to find the best route to the first place the invisible force has struck. It seemed to be moving around erratically through out the town, but stayed powerfully in one home in particular.

"I thought first we'd go to McMann's place. She's the first one to be attacked." Dean nodded his head.

"Lana," a femine voice shouted from the front door.Sam watched as Dean's face turned a very pale white. He worried for a moment that his brother was going to be sick. Dean's eye's seemed to be planted on the door. Sam turned around to see a short, blond, blue-eyed beauty walking from the door to the front counter; ahappy smile on her face.

"Do you know here?" Sam asked.

"Chloe." Was all he said before bolting for the door. Sam sat in complete confusion. He gathered up their things and walked out of the small shop to the car. Dean was sitting, slumped down low in the seat. Sam got into the car and started it up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just...I don't want to talk about it. Can we go?" Dean said angrily.

"I guess we're going to the McMann's place." He pulled out and made his way down the path he mapped out for them.

The house was pretty small and old. Pale pink paint peeled from it's exterior. They made their way up to the door and knocked loudly. An older woman answered very soon after. "Yes?" She asked. Her grey hair, sat thinly atop her wrinkled, kind head.

"We're Sam and Dean, we're from the-" Sam started.

"We heard about the weird things happening around here. Heard you were the first victim to the most recent event," Dean interrupted.

"Oh, of course. Come in, I'll tell you all about it." She said, happily. Sam looked at his brother, slightly put off. Usually he was the one pushing to just tell the truth.She led them to a living room filled with old pictures and antique furniture. They sat down and waited for her to tell her story.

"It was a few weeks ago. I was hanging my laundry out to dry on the clothes line. I don't get many visitors, so I was surprised to hear loud footsteps on the back porch. I couldn't see anything through the sheets, heck I probably couldn't see if I tried with these old eyes." She laughed.The boys smiled.

"I called out, asking who was there, but I didn't get an answer. I heard whistling though. Some tune I've never heard before. Sounded more modern. The next thing I know, Im being wrapped in my own sheets and pushed down my hill."

Her eyes widened with disbelief, even though she was telling her own story. "I was lucky I stopped at the bottom the way I did. Had I not, I would have been crushed by the traffic. Happened during the only time of day that the big trucks go on by." The brothers nodded.

"It took me quite some time to get myself unwrapped from the sheets. When I told the Sheriff, she thought I did it myself, being so old I must not have been paying enough attention. Just slipped, got caught up and fell down the hill. But I tell you, Im not an incapable old senile bag. I was wrapped in that blanket and violently pushed down that hill."

"We believe you," Sam said.

"Thank you," she said, pleased.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. McMann. If we have any more questions we'll be sure to come by." She nodded. They stood up from the couch, shook her hand and made their way otuside. "I don't think she fell."

Dean nodded. "Whose next?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should go to the place that's had the most problems." Sam said.

"Where's that?"

Sam pulled out some papers he'd printed off. "The Sullivan's." Dean stopped in his tracks and Sam barely caught himself before smashing right into his brothers back. "What the hell?" Without answering Dead started walking again,but much more quickly.

"Whose had the most problems? Which Sullivan?" He asked when Sam arrived at the car.

The younger brother looked at him slightly confused. "How'd you know there was more than one? Do you know the Sullivan's?"

"Which one?" Dean asked, annoyed.

Sam shuffled his papers, "Uhhh...Chloe. She's nineteen, recently graduated, lives with her father. Says here her Mother-"

"Left her, a long time back."

"Yeah..." Sam said slowly. "Wait, is this the Chloe from the shop, the one you ran off from when you saw?" Dean glared at him so he quickly dropped the subject. He revved the engine and started towards the Sullivan house.

They didn't get out of the car right away. Dean seemed glue to the seat. "Eventually we're going to have to go in, or they might call the cops on us for trespassing."

Dead opened his door and walked over the dirt driveway and up the stairs to knock on the screen door. He stood anxiously, his hands fiddling nervously by his sides. The door opened and Chloe stood, gaping at him for amoment. She slowly pushed open the screen door, Dean and Sam stepped back. One tear slipped down her cheek. Sam stood more confused than he'd ever been. "Dean," she said in a voice much like a whisper. She stepped forward and Sam watched as his brother picked her up quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked.

Dead put her down in front of him and smiled. He moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes and put it behind her ear. "I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," He said, his voice sounding gruff with emotion. "So much," Sam could barely hear him say the last two words.

"Hi, Im Sam. Dean's extremely confused brother." He held out his hand.

Chloe turned to him and laughed, she shook his hand. "I know," she said. "He's told me a lot about you." Sam was thrown off slighly. Part of him had always thought his brother didn't really like him. He thought Dean had always been angry with him for going to college instead of doing the family thing of fighting the supernatural, which he of course was now doing.

"Really? He hasn't told me anything about you." He hadn't meant for it to sound rudeand Dean glared at him.

"That's not unusual." Chloe said. "I assume you two are here because of the spirit lingering in Smallville."

Sam looked at her astonished. "You know about what we do?"

"She knows everything," Dean said. "Not just about us either. I mean everything. She loves the supernatural. She's going to be a famous journalist one day." He babbled.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to be praised once in awhile." She took Dean's hand and led him into the house. Sam followed in a half-daze. There was still a lot about his brother he didn't know.

When they entered the room, they were met with an interesting sight.

TBC.

Please review. I'd really like some feedback on this.


	2. Colt's Not Happy

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.  
Relationships: Dean/Chloe (if you hadn't noticed) and very little Clana.  
**__**Rating: Pg-13, could go up later.**_

_Chapter Two_

When they entered the room, they were met with an interesting sight. A long black oval hovered in the living room. It's edges glowed and sparked, an interesting shade of green. "That happens sometimes, more often lately," Chloe said, calmly. "You might not want to stand near it. Sometimes it-" She was cut off by the loud noise of the hole screeching and throwing out large inanimate objects. A toaster barely missed Sam's head. "Does that," she finished.

They walked farther into the house. "Is that the worse of it?" Sam asked.

Chloe shook her head, "Not close." She led them down a hallway and pushed open her bedroom door. "I find this is the only place it's not able to get into." Sam looked the room over, his eyes falling on a picture on her dresser, framed, of her and his brother holding each other and laughing. He walked over to it, but Dean stepped in his way and covered it with his body.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back to Chloe, "So tell us what's been happening."

She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a large stack of papers. "You guys probably know about what ever it's said in the paper, but you don't know all of it." She spread them out and pointed at an Obituary. "See it all started after this kid died; Colt Tyler. He was about 16; he was lonely, didn't have many friends. Mostly because he was always angry and played mean tricks on everyone. Anyways, one night I guess he just got tired of living his life and he hung himself on the apple tree in his back yard. He wasn't found for days. His parents had gone out of town for work.When they came back, he'd been hanging there for nearly a week." She said sadly. "A few days after he was buried, weird things started happening. There was Mrs.McMann, which Im sure you know all about. And then Mrs.Bottos, Tara McNeil, Florence Bett, and Bobby Nicks. they were all in the paper, but when I investigated a little farther, I found out a lot more people have hadproblems that were much worsebut the Sherriff told them not to tell anyone, hoping it wouldn't scare people off."

"How many more people?" Sam asked, interested.

"Ten or so. Mostly highschool kids. I think he started with the older people who knew his parents. They moved out of Smallville basically the same day as the funeral. Then he started in on the kids who bullied him." She pulled out a few more papers with her writing all over them. "Ted Stacks, 17, football star, was showering when he felt somebody push him violently, he was knocked into the handle so hard he was cut open and bleeding. He needed stitches.

"Carrie Silver, 15, cheerleader, was driving home with a few friends when she felt something pulling on the steering wheel. The car swirved all over the place. She was only able to get it out the way of a truck because she had three of her friends helping her pull it back into place. She had it checked out by a mechanic who said there was nothing wrong with the wheel.

"Ben Forsythe, 17, bully, was in woodshop, his best class, using the saw when he felt someone push him. He lost two fingers and part of his ear." Her face scrunched in disgust.

"Terry Coates, 16, one of Colt's crushes, she was walking her dog when an unseen someone tore the leash from her hand and pulled it into traffic. Scruffy didn't make it. She says the leash was actually hovering in the air so there was no way the dog just got away from her. It was pulled away. Terry never did anything directly to him, but she would always tell her friends about 'the creep who liked her,' and also told her brother about him.

"Brock Coates, 18, Terry's older brother, was walking to his car when the school flag came unhooked and he was blindsided by the clamp. His head was bleeding badly, he needed six or seven stitches. Apparently, he often bullied Colt because of his crush on his little sister.

"Katrina Sholtz, 18, known art student. Colt had been trying to get in good with the art teachers for a chance at an art scholorship but Katrina kept winning. She was putting some of her pottery under the heating lamps when she felt someone yank her arm underneath them. She couldn't pull away; she had third degree burns that are never going to fully heal. "

"Landon Fort, 16, big chemistry whiz, Colt was always trying to out grade him but never managed to.He was working on his chemistry project when someone who wasn't him added a corosive chemical. His project blew up and he barely made it away without scarring his entire body.

"Jessie Blue, 17, aspiring writer, works in the library most days, was putting away books when three shelves above her were pushed out and landed on top of her. She had a concussion, she was lucky the librarian found her. There was no one in the library and the books were back enough not to be able to just slip off. She made fun of Colt's dislexia every time he had to read out loud.

"Kelly Dunn, 16,went into the bathroom to take a shower, shortly after she heard a blow dryer turn on, knowing the stories of all her friends, she jumped out of the tub. If she hadn't she would have been electrocuted. She came on to Colt quite a number of times and then asked him out, when he agreed she laughed at him and told him it was just one big dare."

"Ouch," Sam said.

"Robert Caddy, 17, was walking down the stairs when he felt someone push him. He broke his arm but felt lucky considering someone had put his dad's knife collection at the bottom. While rolling the glint of them caught his eye and he had enough thought to grab onto the banister. He made little posters of Colt, saying he was a homosexual necropheliac and put them all over the school." The two brothers eyes widened and they grimaced.

"Lastly, Dana Higgins, 16, was swimming in the lake by her house when shefelt ahand around her foot dragging her far down into the water. She was lucky her brother came looking for her. He was able to pull her to safety. She has an intense fear of water now though. Dana was Colt's first girlfriend but when the other kids started thinking he was weird she dumped him in front of everyone, calling him a freak.

"Each of them managed to make his life worse in some way. Now he's getting back at them. So far no one has died, but he's not stopping."

Dean and Sam nodded. "He is one angry spirit." Sam said. "What'd you do?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I never knew him. One day I came home and found my house overrun with him. When I looked back to the dates of his attacks, I noticed that shortly after they didn't work out he'd come back here and lash out. I made my dad move out, he's staying at the Kent's. Lana moved back to her coffee shop."

"Why are you still here?" Sam asked.

"Curiousity," Dean answered for her. She smiled and nodded.

"But you could be killed!" Sam's face was covered in serious disbelief.

"I've faced worse," Chloe said, laughing.

"Have you ever been hurt?" Dean asked, worried.

Her face fell slightly and she looked away from them. "A few times, but it's no big deal."

Dean walked over to her and turned her to face him. He searched her eyes. "Tell me."

"Everything he uses to hurt them is transported back here through the black portal. The knives were thrown and I was hit by a few." She shook her head as if to rid it of the memory.

"Show me." She turned and lifted her shirt showing her back. Dark scars, still held together with stitches marred her skin; there were at least five. Sam heard his brother intake sharply. His fingertips grazed them and Chloe seemed to cringe. He pulled his hand away; she put her shirt down and turned to them.

"Clark found me," Chloe said. Dean's face was a mixture of relief and jealousy. "He comes by a lot now to check in."

"What else happened?" Dean asked.

"A steering wheel barely missed by head. I was lucky not to be hit by the heating lamps. The blowdryer came in handy later on," She tried to joke, but Dean was too upset to laugh.

"What about the saw?" Sam asked.

Chloe's face darkened, "He was more upset when that one didn't turn out the way he wanted. He didn't want to just harm Ben, he wanted to kill him. He chased me around the house with it. The weird thing was, it was working even though it wasn't plugged in. I was lucky I made it to my room, or..." Tears were milling in her eyes, she turned to wipe them away without them seeing.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. It must have helped since she laughed. Sam wanted to know what was going on between them, but he didn't know how to bring it up. He'd have to ask his brother after they left.

"Well, looks like you've done most of our work for us. Now we just have to figure out how to get rid of it." Sam said.

Dean and Chloe turned and looked at him. His brother let go of Chloe and nodded. "We'd better find somewhere to stay." He looked pointedly at Chloe. "All three of us. You're not staying here with _him_ out there." She sighed. "How'd you get your dad to agree to it?" He asked suspiciously.

"I told him I'd just end up sneaking back in and I promised I'd be extra safe."

"Didn't he get even more worried after the knife incident?"

She looked away, "He doesn't know. I made Clark promise not to tell him. Only you two and Clark know, besides the doctor."

"You didn't tell him? But Chloe you could have died."

"I know," she sighed. "I know. But I really wanted to figure it all out. I mean it's weird that he's in my place of all places, I have to know why."

Sam shook his head, thinking she was just a little crazy for own good. Then again, he and his brother went out of their way to find the weird and unexplainable. Maybe that's why Chloe and Dean got along so well. They were so alike. "Let's get out of here," Sam said. "Is there a motel we could stay at?"

Dean nodded, "Smallville Inn. I stayed there a few days, it was okay." He looked back at Chloe, who smiled.

Chloe walked towards the door, but before she could open it three knives portruded from the wood. "He's not happy." She turned and walked across the room. She opened the window and crawled out, Dean followed.

Sam stared at them like they were insane, "Are you nuts? We're a little high up." Dean waved for him to follow. Sam sighed, annoyed, and followed them out. He noticed Chloe climbing down the lattice on the side of her house. It ended above the porch railing so she put her foot out and climbed onto it. She was on the ground safely in no time. Dean easily followed her, looking like he'd done it a few times before. Sam climbed down and jumped to the ground instead of using the porch. They walked to the car and hopped in. Dean decided to drive and made his little brother sit in the back; Sam scowled.

As they pulled out of the driveway, the house seemed to light up with the green light that had surrounded the portal. The light exploded out of the windows and a loud howl reached the car. The three had to cover their ears and Dean pushed down on the gas to get as far away as fast as possible. The house seemed to calm down when they got to the road and went back to looking as normal as could be expected when there's a dead boy haunting it.

They drove through the town slowly as people tended to cross the street randomly since there weren't any crosswalks. "Dean!" A male voice called out. "When'd you get back into town?"

"Hey Trick. Today." He said to the tall, large boy in a red letterman's jacket.

"Great. We should hang out later. Hey Chlo!" Dean nodded and Chloe waved.

"Im hungry," Sam mumbled.

"Let's go to Lana's," Chloe said. "Mrs. Kent will probably be there, she'll make us something good." Dean nodded and they pulled in front of the cafe. They walked inside and Sam was put off to see that Dean walked in calmly and sat in the centre of the cafe where a series ofpeople noticed him.

The nice woman he'd met earlier, Lana, came over to see them. She smiled broadly. "Dean," she said happily. He stood up and hugged her.

"How've you been Lan?"

"Good. You?"

"Better now that Im back." He said, glancing at Chloe who was talking animatedly with a few kids at the table across from them.

"No way is that Dean?" Said a tall, dark haired, boy who seemed the friendliest guy Sam had ever seen.

"How ya doing Clark?" The younger brother noticed a tinge of jealousy on Dean's face. The two shook hands. Clark's arm wrapped around Lana's shoulders and her hand came up to rest on his shoulder. Dean's eyes looked back at Chloe who was smiling happily at the couple. Sam's brother seemed to sigh with relief and when he looked back at Clark, his face was nothing but happy to see his friend.

"Great." His face lost it's happiness for a moment. He looked over to Lana and she took her cue to go back to work. His voice lowered. "You're probably here because of what happened to Chloe; what's still happening."

Dean nodded. "How much do you know about this kid Colt?"

Clark shook his head and frowned. "Not much. He was a few years younger so I didn't see him very often. I just know that he was angry, still is. He's been messing up a lot of people's lives out here. The Sheriff isn't too happy with what's been happening. She's been trying to act like it's just the people being careless. She doesn't want our town to lose what tourists we have coming through."

"I heard you were the one that found Chloe." Dean said, quietly. Clark nodded. "Thanks."

"I told you I'd watch out for her no matter what. Always have, always will." Dean nodded.

An older woman with beautiful red hair and blue eyes interrupted them. "Hungry anybody?"

"Mrs. Kent, you're getting more beautiful every time I see you." Dean said, smiling.

She patted his face, lovingly. "It's been too long Dean, your eye sight is starting to go." They laughed. "Who is this handsome young man?" She asked, gesturing to Sam.

"This is my little brother, Sam." Dead said.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you. What's your favorite food? I'll make it for you." She excitedly said.

He looked around, surprised. "Uh, steak, I guess, and baked potatoes."

She smiled, "Just like my husband. You got it." She turned and walked back to the kitchen to make them food.

"Usually she'd be going over the books, but I guess she's so happy you're here she just has to cook," Clark said, laughing.

Dean shrugged, "It's been a long time." Clark nodded.

"Too long," Chloe piped in, she squeezed Dean's hand. He nodded.

They sat down and talked awhile about what Chloe had already told them about Colt, filling Clark in since he'd probably be there, whether or not they told him to stay away. When the food arrived, Sam's stomach growled so loud he thought the entire cafe could hear it. He was happy to see the steak was cooked the exact way he liked it and the potatoes had his favorite dressings on them. He wasn't surprised this time to see that Dean had recieved his favorite meal without having to ask. He'd noticed these people all seemed to know him very well. He was somewhat jealous that they knew his brother in a way he'd always wanted to.

They ate heartily and kept up a stream of great conversation. Sam soon learned that Dean hadn't always been a lonely guy whose only friend consisted of his father. And that he'd experienced a normal life and fit right it. It wasn't that he didn't like the normal life he'd had, but for some reason he left it behind. Sam wondered if his brother had been torn away when their dad disappeared just like him. He seemed to have everything here. Friends, family, love. At least that's what he thought Dean had here, maybe he was missing something. Why did his brother give it all up?

After Dean hugged Mrs. Kent and said he'd see his friends the next day, they left for the Inn. They rented two rooms which he said he'd pay for himself. He'd share with Sam and Chloe would have her own space. They made their way up the stairs andstoodin front of theirside by side rooms. Sam walked past his brother who was saying goodnight to the girl Sam had the most questions about. He tried not to pay much attention to them, but he couldn't get into the room since Dean had the key.

"I'll see you in the morning," Dean said quietly. "If anything happens, call me. This kid can apparently go anywhere and he's pretty fixated on you."

"I'll be fine." She leaned up on the tip of toes and kissed him softly. Dean's arms wrapped around her and held her close. He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep," she said. "We'll talk in the morning." He loosened his grip and let her go into her room. He turned and walked over to his room. He opened the door without a word. He fell onto his bed with a loud thump and sighed.

"Are you going to let me in on your secret life or what?" Sam asked, partly annoyed.

Dean rolled away from him. "There's nothing you really need to know."

"But there's a lot I _want_ to know. Like how long were you here in Smallville? Why were you here? Why'd you leave?" He asked confused. "And Chloe, what are you two to each other? Because you seem a lot more than just friends. I mean one minute you're running away from her and the next your hugging her and telling her you missed her." He paused. "You were normal here. You had everything. Why would you leave? Why would you trade it all to fight what we're fighting." He shouted.

Dean sat up and glared at his brother. "I didn't want to!"He shouted back. "I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to give it all up. I didn't want to leave her!"

"Then why?"

"I had to," he said quietly. "You don't understand. You don't know anything about my life. You thought I was just like Dad and that I didn't have my own life. But I did. There's so much you don't know Sam." He yelled.

"Then tell me."

Dean opened his mouth, but heard a loud noise. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room. "Chloe!" He shouted. He banged on her locked door. "Chloe!" He stepped back and kicked the door in. She was gasping and her hands were grasping at her neck trying to pull something away from it. When Dean was in the room, she seemed to get her breath back. Her arms fell from her neck and flopped down onto the bed. He was at her side before Sam could process the scene.

"Is she-" Sam asked, worried.

"She's got a pulse." Dean said. He moved her hair out of her eyes. "Chloe, open your eyes. Wake up." Her chest heaved and she slowly opened her eyes. He gathered her up in his arms and lifted her up. He walked her back to the room he shared with Sam and put her down on his bed. He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and lifted her head so she could drink it. He put her head back down on the pillow and rubbed her cheek with the tip of his thumb. "You're okay," he whispered."Im here now. Go to sleep." She nodded and eaily fell asleep.

He turned to his brother. "We'll all talk in the morning. Get some sleep." He rolled over and turned the light out. Sam stood shocked in the darkness. He sighed angrily and climbed into his bed.

Dean pulled the blankets around Chloe's sleeping form. He wrapped his arms around her and fell into a half-sleep, so he could be alert enough were something to happen.

When he woke up, Chloe was still fast asleep but his brother was pacing the room. "What are we going to do? This guy's able to get anywhere and he has it out for your girlfriend. How are we supposed to get rid of him if we never know where he is?" Sam asked.

Dean thought it over, "I have a plan."He said.

TBC

Please review, I'd like some feedback on this.


	3. What's Going On?

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Three_

Dean thought it over, "I have a plan." He said.

"Do I get to be bait?" Chloe's sleepy voice asked from beside him.

He lookedat her and frowned. "No. We're trying to keep you from being killed, not throw you into the line of danger." She smiled and yawned.

"But it could come on handy, I mean he has it out for her. Of everyone whose messed him up, she's the one he hangs around."

Dean glared at his brother sharply, "She's not going to be bait," he said, with a finalling tone.

Sam sighed and crossed his arms. "What's your plan?"

"I want breakfast first." He looked at Chloe, "Hungry?"

"Starving," she agreed. He nodded his head. They climbed out of bed and put their shoes on.

"You can't be serious," Sam said. "We could talk and then eat."

"No, definatly want to eat first," Dean said as he walked out the door. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and followed him out. Sam yanked the door shut with a bang. Once again he was pushed into the backseat.

"Why does she get shotgun?" He asked grumpily.

"Because," Dean responded.

"That's not a real answer."

"It is when you're acting like a child."

"Im not acting like a child." He huffed. He crossed his arms and stared out the window, muttering under his breath.

They pulled in front of a small resteraunt and went inside. They sat down in a seafoam green booth where a waitress named Polly served them. They ordered and sat in silence. Sam frowned at his brother, annoyed. Dean smiled, happy he was bugging his brother. He leaned back and stretched his arms out, letting one rest on Chloe's shoulders.

"Will you just tell me the plan," Sam asked impatiently.

"It's never good to talk business on an empty stomch," His brother said. Chloe rolled his eyes and nodded her headtowards Sam. "Fine," he relented. "Instead of trying to get him to one place, we're going to go to the place where his power is the greatest. I think the portal is fueling him. Or at least it's connected to him enough that if we destroy it, we destroy him."

"But how do we destroy it?" Sam asked, interested.

"Have you tried throwing anything back through the portal?" He asked Chloe.

She nodded. "It would go through for a minute or so but then it would throw it back out at me."

"That's what I thought. See it's throwing everything it's angry at back through the portal, besides the people themselves. So what if throw things that make it happy through the portal. Like a balance. Anger and violence is fueling him, so what if we give him the opposite. It should cancel out the bad and either make him good or make him go away."

"But what did the kid like?"

"See that I don't know. We're going to have to do a lot of investigating. I mean Colt seemed to hate everything. But there has so be something or someone he didn't hate." He turned to Chloe. "He had no friends? Not one?"

She shook her head, "Everyone I asked said he ate alone. He sat alone in classes. He never spoke to anyone. The only one he used to talk to was his girlfriend until she dumped him the way she did."

"There's got to be something. I mean what was keeping him around this long?" Their food arrived and they each spent the time it took to eat pondering what Colt could have liked in his life.

"Let's go back and see Mrs.McMann, she was a friend of the parents maybe she has an address. Or maybe she knows more about the kid." Dean said when they finished paying.

"I'll take the back," Chloe offered when she saw Sam grimacing at the car and stretching his legs.

He smiled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Dean rolled his eyes. She climbed in the back and layed sideways across the seat. When they arrived at Mrs.McMann's, the house seemed to be a lot darker than they remembered. They knocked on the front door a few times but nobody answered. They decided to see if she was out back. They made their way around the small house and called out her name.

She was laying face down on the ground. Sam ran over to her and rolled her over. He checked her pulse and tried shaking her. Her eyes slowly opened and looked around, scared. "Who is it? Whose there?"

"It's just Sam," he reassured. He helped her to stand up. "Do you remember me?"

"I told you before Im not senile," She said annoyed.

Dean laughed, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was doing the laundry like usual when I heard the whistling again. Suddenly there was a dark shadow showing throught the sheet, I moved it but nobody was there. I asked who was there but nobody answered. Suddenly the whistling started up again. And I remembered where I heard it before. You know I said I didn't recognize it because it was modern, but I do know it. It was that boy Colt who used to whistle it all the time. I said his name and the next thing I know my sheets were lit up black and green. I was so shocked I must have fainted." She explained.

The three of them nodded. "Do you have an address for Colt's parents, by any chance?" Dean asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes, it's inside. They've moved to Metropolis. A small apartment where they'll be closer to work." She walked up her back porch steps and inside her house. The air was musty as the three of them entered behind her. The only light was coming through the windows. Chloe felt a chill run up her back and she shivered. Dean's hand rubbed her arm, she smiled up at him. Mrs. McMann looked through a drawer and then pulled out a pad of paper. She wrote down the address and handed it to Sam. "I don't know if you'll be able to talk to them. They're always very busy."

"Thank you," Sam said. She nodded her head.

"Ms. Sullivan? Is that you?" She asked before they reached the door.

The young blond turned and smiled, "Yes it is. How have you been lately?"

"Good," She said. "Aside from a boy haunting my steps." She chuckled. "What are you doing with these two handsome ghostbusters?"

Chloe smiled, "Busting ghosts."

"Hmm, which one?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"Which one are you in love with?" Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh darling, was that too personal? I'll let you go. You don't have to answer. I think I know anyway." She winked. Chloe's mouth dropped open and Sam laughed. They walked out the back door and around the house to the car.

"Well, that was interesting," Sam said, smiling to himself.

"Do you want to keep the front?" Chloe asked, pointedly. Sam closed his mouth. They were on there way to Metropolis when Chloe fell asleep.

Sam looked over at his brother, a question nagging at him. "Are we ever going to finish our conversation?"

"We have."

"No we haven't. Why were you here, Dean?"

"Business."

"Looks more like pleasure than business." Sam suggested.

"I made some friends, met some good people. That's all. I had a job to do and I got it done."

"What was the job? Chloe?" Sam asked, rudely.

Dean turned the steering wheel roughly and slammed his brake when they reached the side of the road. "You don't know what you're talking about. Don't ever talk about her that way. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. Dean pulled back onto the road. "Im sorry. I didn't mean it... I just want answers. It always seemed like you never approved of my trying to live a normal life and now I find out you had one too." Sam said.

"Smallville is far from normal," Dean commented.

"But everything else is. You had normal friends. A girlfriend. And Clark's mother treated you like she knew you for years. Almost like a son of her own."

"Why is this so important to you? Why does it matter? It was part of my life and it's over now."

Sam looked back at Chloe, "Is it?" He asked.

Dean's face became masked and he drove the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence. Sam decided to leave it alone, for now. Upon arriving in Metropolis Chloe woke up. She smiled at her surroundings. She'd always wanted to live there, where she could be a top journalist. They parked outside of the apartment building and walked to the intercom. They buzzed 214 and waited for a response. "Yes?" Came a soft, feminine voice.

"Uh, Hi, Mrs. McMann gave us this address, we-" The sound of the buzzing to let them in interrupted him. They walked inside and took the elevator up to the third floor. They knocked on the door and a tall willowly brunette answered. She waved them inside. They sat down in the living room.

"You're here about Colt," She said. "Judy called me and told me you were coming by. Said he's been haunting her." She smiled, but her face was covered in pain. "It's not unusual that he's been responsible for the attacks in Smallville. He was a very unhappy boy and well weird things happen in that town." She seemed to be staring off somewhere in the distance. Off in her own world. "When he was younger, he wasn't so angry. But as he grew, so did his sadness. I suppose my husband and I are partly responsible for that. We weren't around enough. Didn't show him enough attention. But I never thought it really hurt him. I always blamed it on the kids at school. I shouldn't have neglected him like I did." Tears slipped down her cheeks, she wiped them away with a hankercheif. "What did you want to know?"

"I understand it must be hard. Can you remember anything that made him happy when he was younger or at any age? Anything at all?"

She nodded, "He had a dog, but it died a few years back."

"Anything else. Something still alive. Or an object of some kind." Sam said.

She shook her head, "I can't think of anything. There may be some things at our house back in Smallville. We didn't have room to take everything, so we decided it'd be best to leave his things there. We just couldn't bare to take them with us. It hurt too much."

Dean nodded, "Is your house locked there?"

She nodded her head. "I'll get you a key." She stood up and left the room. When she came back she handed the key to Sam.

"Thank you for your time." Dean said. She nodded.

"Next stop, Colt's house," Sam said when they reached the car.

"Can we stop at my place first? I need to grab some clothes and stuff." Chloe said.

Dean nodded. "I want to take a shower and change back at the motel."

"Next stop not Colt's house," Sam said exasperated. This time on the way back, Chloe was wide awake but Sam fell asleep.

"What's it like being back in Smallville?" She asked.

Dean sighed, "Feels like it never changed."

"A lot changed," she said. "There were a lot of weird things because of the meteor rocks and Lana and Clark finally got there act together. I graduated, oh and I even made prom queen," she said with a laugh.

"Did you...date anybody? Since I've been gone..." He asked, with an edge of sadness.

She shrugged. "No. Had a few offers but I didn't take them up. I wasn't interested. How about you?"

"I've been busy, haven't really been looking to date. Moving from town to town dampers on a social life." He said and laughed.

"I bet it does." She said, quietly.

"Chloe," He started, "What you and I had...it was-" His brother's loud yawn interrupted him and he decided now wasn't the time to talk about them. Chloe sat back in her seat, sadly. She decided the scenery outside the car was more interesting than anything inside and kept her eyes firmly set outwardly.

Dean pulled in front of her house and Sam let her out. Before Dean could make her wait for him so he could keep her safe she bolted inside the house. Dean sighed angrily. He ran inside behind her. As he passed the living room he barely missed being side swiped by a lamp. He ducked and glared at the portal. He made his way upstairs quickly and entered her room, closing the door behind him.

She had a bag open on her bed and was stuffing clothes inside it. She pulled the shirt she was wearing up and over her head. Her black lacey bra stood out against her pink skin. She pulled another shirt on and Dean grimaced when he noticed her scars again. She pushed her jeans downs her legs; Dean swallowed at the sight. He didn't know if he was supposed to turn around and be gentlemanly or not. She pulled a jean skirt up her smooth legs and buttoned it. She went into the bathroom that connected through a door and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner. She packed it all away in silence.

"Chlo, we're going to talk, I just don't think we should do it while my brother is sleeping beside me." She stopped pushing her clothes down angrily, but continued to stare down at the bag.

"Then when are we going to talk Dean? We're all sharing a room." She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

He sighed, resignedly. "I know. I know. But...we'll talk. I just-" Sam honked the horn outside. He walked towards her and wiped her tears away. "There's a lot to say and I don't want to just blurt it out at the wrong time." She nodded.

They made there way out the door and down the stairs. They were almost to the front door when Chloe was yanked away. She was being dragged towards the portal. Her nails dug into the ground and she grasped at everything that went by, trying to get ahold of something that would stop her. Dean ran towards her and grabbed her hands. He pulled as hard as he could. Her body lifted from the ground and slipped closer and closer to the black oval. Sparks of energy ran throughout it all of a sudden. Like tiny silver bolts of lightning, they roamed around the blackness, crackling. "You're not taking her," Dean yelled. "So let her go." He dug his feet into the ground and continued to pull her towards him. He was finally able to pull her his way and the energy that seemed to be holding her captive released her. She fell ontop of him with a thud. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and stood up. They ran out of the house and towards the car.

"What happened?" Sam asked their gasping forms.

"He tried to pull her into the portal." Dean managed.

"What? Why?"

"Am I psychic?" He asked sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes. They climbed into the car and made their way to the Inn. They told the front manager that they'd pay for the door and were lucky enough that he let them stay. Dean jumped in for a shower and Sam was left alone with the curious Chloe.

"So," Sam began. "How long have you known my brother?"

"Oh, is this the time where you pump be for imformation? What? Dean's not letting you in?" She said cockily.

He laughed, "He's just a little slower as telling me what's happening. Maybe you could help fill in the blanks."

"What has he told you?" She asked calculatively.

"What can you tell me?" He asked slyly.

"That depends. What are you offering for my information?"

"Ugh...friendship?" He said lamely.

She laughed, "I think I can get it without the information. I'm very likeable."

Sam laughed, "Maybe, but why not speed up the process?"

"Because if he hasn't told you anything, he doesn't want you to know yet. When he's ready, you'll know." She said seriously.

"Come on Chloe, just a little info." He begged.

She laughed. Dean came out of the bathroom and her attention immediatly landed on him. Water dripped from the tips of his hair down his bare chest to his white towel. She tried to keep her mouth from gaping. It'd been awhile since she'd seen the very nicely toned body. His six pack stood out, not enough to look ugly, but enough to look hot. His skin was tanned from the hot July sun. His arms lifted as he ran his handsthrough his dark brown hair, his bicep muscles flexing. "Try not to drool," Sam whispered to her playfully.

She turned to him and laughed, "I wasn't."

"Close enough to it." Chloe kept her eyes on Sam while she heard the rustle of clothes as Dean dressed. "We should get some lunch and then head over to Colt's house."

Dean nodded. "Sounds good."

After eating at the same diner they had for breakfast, they made their way over to Colt's house. It stood darkly, hidden by numerous trees. The property looked like it has been abandoned for years rather than weeks. A screen door banged against the house, creeking eerily. They walked up the steps and unlocked the door.

Inside dust has collected over most of the surfaces. A long, elegant staircase went upstairs. A few boxed littered the downstairs, marked 'linens' and 'miscellaneous.' They walked up the stairs, loud creaking followed their every step. The lights worked, but blinked as if they didn't have much left in them. They walked down the hall to a room marked "Colt's - Stay Out or Pay the Consequences."

"Cheery," Sam said from behind. Dean pushed the door open and found the room to be in order. Nothing was in boxes, it was all set up as if the boy still lived there. They walked around the room, taking in everything.

A loud, ear piercing scream rang out from downstairs. The three of them turned and ran out of the room to see what had made the noise.

A/N

Please review.


	4. What If's?

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Four_

A loud, ear piercing scream rang out from downstairs. The three of them turned and ran out of the room to see what had made the noise.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs the air chilled. The curtains started to flutter around as if a strong wind had caught them in it's grasp. The sound of crackling could be heard in the background. A fuzzy black haze appeared in front of them. Peering closely they could make out a face. Dark, thick hair. Piercing grey eyes. Hollow cheeks. A smile appeared, slowly showing its malice. His body began to show through the electricity shocked area. He was a thin boy; his clothes hung on him and not in a way some people would call fashionable.

He floated closer to them. His hand reached out, nearing Chloe's face. She threw her head back in fear and Dean moved in front of her protectively. Colt pulled his hand away angrily and floated a few feet backwards. His face darkened with deep resentment. His mouth opened; his voice was thick and static hung of his every word. "You don't know who you're dealing with." He said darkly. "You can't do anything to stop me. I'll get them all. Especially her," he said smiling, with a look of pure insanity. "Sweet and curious Chloe. You will feel the consequences." A burst of air flew at them, forcing them to fall backwards. The strong pressure kept them pinned down.

"What do you want with her?" Dean yelled.

Colt cackled, his form slowly fading. The air pressure dissipated and they were able to stand up. "Well, that was different," theyounger brother said.

"Im going to finish looking in his room," Chloe said, quietly. She hurried up the stairs.

"She must be really scared." Sam commented.

"Extremely." Dean answered. "She's always facing things like this. They're always after her. But Colt's come a lot closer to killing her." He sighed. "She tried to be brave but he's really got her worried." He walked up the steps, taking two at a time. He found her sitting on the floor going through a box of papers. "What are those?"

"Letters from his ex-girlfriend when they were still dating." She answered. "Listen to this one..."

_"Colt,_

_I miss you already. I know I saw you just last night, but being without you makes me feel cold. Sometimes I feel like my life would slip away if I didn't see your face every day. I wish everybody understood us. Nobody realizes that this is really love. I don't care if we're young, what I feel for you will last a life time._

_Don't ever forget that I'll always be there for you. Im always waiting, listening. Never shutting you out or leaving you behind. You are my soul and I am yours. We'll make it through anything, I could never leave you. Understand that some people won't always approve of our relationship. Be it because we're young or not like others. But we'll always have one another. Someone to care; someone to lean on._

_I know you were angry when you saw me talking to Ted Stacks but it meant nothing. You're the only one I care about. He's just a silly boy with a crush. But what we have together is much more than that. Our love is more powerful than anybody will ever truly comprehend._

_I'll never be without you, ever._

_Love Dana. x x x "_

Dean whistled. "Wow." He raised his eyebrows, "Sounds like she has some seriously strong feelings for him."

"Yeah, they were together for a couple of years."

"So, just because some kids thought he was weird, she ditched him?" Sam asked from the doorway, confused.

Dean shrugged, "Peer pressure must've finally gotten to her and ruined it."

"Guys, look, there's a bunch of letter's from her at the bottom. Unopened." Chloe said pulling them from the box and holding them up. Dean took them from her hands and tipped them sideways letting the letter shift to one side. "We can't open them. They're private."

"Since when did that stop you?" He asked, jokingly. He tope open the side and blew into it. He pulled out the paper and read it through. He opened the other twoandlookedthem over. "She," he shook his head. "apologized." He passed the letters to them to read. "All of them are her saying she was sorry for what she said."

"It's too bad he didn't read them or he would've realized someone still cared enough to feel sorry for how she treated him." Chloe said.

"I don't know, it might not have helped." Dean said. "He kind of seemed beyond help. Look at his art."

Around the room were various posted papers of his most prized art. On one wall, was the pictures he hated, or so they assumed since they were all X'd out. The pictures consisted of a deep darkness. Pits, holes, death, and pain. Red was thrown in mostly for the dramatic sense of blood. Chloe seemed more occupied with his X'd out art than the others.

"Look," she said. "It's Dana." The two boys walked over to see an incredible drawing of a beautiful girl. Part of her face showed happiness while the other showed a hollow sadness. "And this one's Colt." She said pointing to one with more X's than the rest. His face was shadowed, his eyes were bloodshot, tears of black and red stained his cheeks. He showed half his body holding anger, which he symbolized with a fist of green energy that caused his fingers to bleed. Blue veins stuck out of his skin in a grotesque way. On the other side he held a red rose, signifying love and on the petals he'd written D-a-n-a.

"I think we need to talk to her." Sam said. "I mean, if anyone knew him best it would be her. They shared everything up until she left him."

Dean nodded. "Good idea." He looked to Chloe, "You know the way to her house, right?" She nodded. "Let's go then." They walked out of the creepy house and to the car. Dana lived only a five minute drive from the house.

She answered the door with a frightened expression, catching sight of Chloe. "I don't want to talk about him," She said. "Please just leave me alone. I don't want him to be mad at me anymore."

"We're not here to make him mad. Maybe with your help we could help Colt move on from here. To wherever he's supposed to go." Sam said.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Im Sam and this is my brother Dean. I think you already know Chloe."

Dana scowled. "What do you want? You don't live here."

"Does that matter? If you want him to leave you alone, you'll help us." Dean said, cocking his eyebrow. She sighed but opened the door wider so they could come inside.

"I've already told her everything. We dated, it ended badly. He died and now wants revenge. What else do you need?"

"What made him happy?" Sam asked.

She turned, frowning. "Obviously you don't know much about Colt. He was never happy. There's nothing that made him happy."

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

She snorted. "For a time. But it was short lived. He wasn't my type."

"Your type changed quite suddenly. You and Colt were together for years."

"People change." She said quietly.

"So there was nothing? No art, no other people? Nothing?"

She nodded. "Nothing," she repeated. "Nobody and no thing could make Colt happy." She turned and walked to the door. "Are we done?"

They sighed and stood up. "I guess so." They walked out the door as it slammed behind them. Dean opened his door, glancing at the front window of her house. Dana stood at the kitchen sink splashing water over her face. He turned to Chloe, "Didn't you say she had an intense fear of water?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she said she didn't even drink it. Her parents had to practically force her to take a bath."

He nodded his head to the window. "I guess she's cured." He sat down in the car and started it up. "Im tired. Let's go back to the Inn and figure some of this out."

Sam nodded, "Agreed."

Upon arriving at the Inn they were met with a familiar couple. Lana and Clark were leaning against the wall by their door. "Hey," Clark said. "We thought we'd come by and see if you guys wanted to go out and see a movie or something."

"Im beat, I don't think so." Sam said.

"I'll go," Chloe said. "What are we seeing?"

"I was thinking about a horror but Lana wants to see a romantic comedy," Clark said, with a roll of his eyes.

"What about you Dean? Interested in joining Chloe and us to a movie?" Lana asked.

"Sorry, not tonight. Maybe another time." Dean said, looking back at his brother. "I have some stuff to figure out, but raincheck?"

Chloe nodded, "Sounds good. Let's go."

"You're coming back here though, right?" Dean asked her in a low whisper. Lana and Clark took their cue to walk on ahead.

She smiled, "Well that depends... what if a very handsome guy at the theatre asks me to spend the night with him? What should I do then?"

"Tell him that if you aren't back here by midnight, I'll hunt him down and feed him to a Windigo." He said with a smile.

She laughed, "No fair, you can't threaten someone with death by caniballism."

"I can and did." He said.

She shook her head, a smile firmly planted on her happy features. "Midnight it is." She walked down the halland caught uo withLana and Clark, a dramatic wave and fake cry as she left.

Dean and Sam walked into the room. "Are we finally going to talk about what's been happening in your life?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, "We'll get there. Right now I want to talk about Dana." The younger brother sighed, dejectedly. "Did you notice anything a little off about her?"

"Somewhat. She didn't seem too worried about Colt anymore, it seemed more like an act than anything."

"Yeah, and what about that water thing? Plus, she seemed very adamant on there being nothing that made him happy. She didn't even think it over."

"You think she's lying? Made the story up?"

Dean nodded his head. "She's hiding something."

"Maybe she has something to do with Colt's death..."

"Or maybe his semi-ressurection," Dean said.

"Well, how do we find out?"

"I don't know, yet. But we'll find a way." He sat down on the bed roughly, in thought. "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way. If everything she says is a lie, then maybe their break-up was too."

"What point would that have?"

"Where are those letters from her?"

"I think Chloe has them."

He muttered under his breath. "Well I'll look over them when she gets back. Do you remember her writing something about always being with him? Forever, no matter what."

"Yeah, but that's just what people say when they think they're in love."

"Yes, but maybe it meant more than what we think. Maybe there's a big plan to it all."

"Like Colt's not really dead, but they're using supernatural forces to make everyone think he is?" Sam asked skeptically.

"No, he's definatly dead. Nobody but the dead could reign in those forces. But what if he wanted to die, not because of depression or anger. But because of revenge. This was the only way he'd be able to get it without being thrown in jail or something like it." Dean said as if it was completely logical.

"But how could he guarantee that he'd get to use these powers? That he'd not just plain die."

"He must have some books somewhere on spells or something. He must have some knowledge of the supernatural. Or maybe it was just blind hope. Either way, I don't think this kid was just plain suicidal."

Sam nodded. "It could be possible." He paced the room. "Now can we talk about your secret life?"

Dean sighed, "You're never going to let it go, are you?"

"No," Sam said with a laugh. "So just tell me."

"Fine, but try to keep your comments to yourself." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled a chair out to sit down. He crossed his arms and nodded for Dean to continue. "About a year and a half ago Dad sent me out here to find out if there was anything we could help with. A lot of things are always happening here, it's known for the weird and unexplainable. I decided to get in with the locals find some things out. On the way I met Chloe, then Clark, his family, and Lana. After awhile I fit right in. I made a few friends, Mrs. Kent treated me like her own, and Chloe...well that's a bit more complicated. See, I found out that most of the things that happen here are from these kryptonite rocks that crash landed here a number of years ago. Most of the problems were handled my Clark, the local Superman." He laughed. "So there wasn't much I could do here. Chloe got it out of me, pretty easy, what I do for a living and she was actually excited by the idea. I don't know why I didn't leave when I realized there wasn't much I could really do here, but I stayed awhile."

"How long were you here?"

"Almost a year." Dean said with a sigh. "Dad called me, told me it was time to get back on the road. So I said goodbye and I left."

"That's it?" Sam asked, confused. "You just said goodbye and left everything behind. But you started a whole other life."

"It was hard to leave, Sam, but Dad needed me so I did what I had to do."

"So what if Dad said it was time to go? He could've handled it on his own. You deserved a chance at a real life."

"No, I didn't." He sighed grufly. "This wasn't my life! Some of these people were so nice, so normal. They didn't know what it was like out there. They see a little bit of weird come here, but they don't see the bad stuff." He looked away, "I can't let them see the bad stuff. If Im not out there, whose to stop everything evil from ruining these people. Clark has them safe from the little things that happen, but he wouldn't stand a chance against the real world evil outside this small town."

"It's not your job Dean. Dad has pounded it in your head since you were a kid, but you weren't born just to fight evil. Your life isn't supposed to be that lonely. You could have this life. You just choose not to."

"I didn't choose not to. I wanted it, badly. My job picked me and I like it. I like being the one who saves people. I like being the hero. And I liked being normal too. I liked pretending that I was safe and didn't need to hide a knife under my pillow just in case. I liked thinking that the people I care about would be just fine the next day, but that's not real. If I stayed here, I would know that somewhere in the world people were dying and I could've saved them." Dean shouted.

"You're never going to get it," Sam said, sadly. "You need to stop living your life for others and just enjoy what you have. Enjoy these friendships without thinking the worse will happen to them. Enjoy the feeling of family without worrying they'll die in the night. Feel the love you have for Chloe without being scared that she's going to be killed or hurt because you're not there to save her."

"I can't." He whispered.

Sam stood up, "Im going for a walk. I'll be back in a few hours." He pulled his coat on and left the room. Dean rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The creak of the door jarred him from his sad thoughts. His hand reached under the pillow and grasped the knife he kept hidden.

TBC

Please review.


	5. Goodbyes

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Five_

Dean rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The creak of the door jarred him from his sad thoughts. His hand reached under the pillow and grasped the knife he kept hidden. His grip loosened and he pulled his hand out when he realized it was Chloe. "Why aren't you at the movie?"

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the table sighing. She plopped down in a chair. "Halfway there I decided I didn't want to go." She explained. She pointed towards the hallway with her thumb, "I saw Sam leaving, he didn't look too happy."

Dean shrugged. "He'll be fine. We just weren't agreeing on things. Why didn't you want to go?"

She frowned, "I wanted to, but Clark and Lana kept asking questions that I didn't have the answers to?"

"About what?" He questioned.

"You," she said, sadly. She stood up and smiled. Tears sprang to her eyes, she turned away and laughed to cover her crying. He rolled off the bed and walked in front of her. Brushing her tears away, he tipped her face up to him and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She sighed and shook her head. "Don't Dean." She stepped back.

His hands fell away. "Don't what?" He asked, confused.

"Act like you care." She turned from him and crossed her arms.

He stepped towards her and rubbed her arms. "But I do care."

She turned and stared at him, "Well don't."

"Why?" He asked perplexed.

"Because it makes it harder."

"Makes what harder?"

"Saying goodbye," her voice sounded like a soft whisper.

"We're not saying goodbye," he said lowly.

"But we'll have to and I don't want it to be like last time." She covered her face with her hands.

He slowly peeled her fingers away and laced them with his. He held their arms out and leaned his head down. "I liked how we said it last time." He smiled lazily. She laughed. "A couple hours until I had to leave. Climbed through your window." His wiggled his eyebrows. His eyes softened, "You looked so beautiful...why don't you want it to be like that?"

She looked away, "Because when I woke up I was alone." She unlaced her hands from his. "I felt cheap and unwanted."

Dean's face saddened, "Chloe, you know it wasn't like that. You knew I l-" He sighed.

"You what? Liked me enough to sleep with me," she said angrily.

"No!" He shouted. "You know how I felt. I care about you, more that I've cared about anyone."

"But?"

"No buts."

"There's lots of 'but's' Dean. 'But I can't stay with you.' 'But I don't love you.' 'But Im leaving.' 'But we don't belong together.' 'But Im saying goodbye anyway.' But, but, but." Chloe muttered.

"You know I have to find my dad. I wrote you."

"Of yes," she laughed in self pity. "Hey Chloe, how are ya? Hows life treatin ya buddy ol' pal? I just thought I'd let you know my dad's missing, so I'll be away indefinatly."

"That's not what I wrote," he said grimacing. " I never called you 'buddy ol' pal.' I think of you as more than a friend. Besides, who calls anyone that, it's just weird. And I told you about my dad because I tell you everything and I didn't want you to think I was staying away because I didn't care about you."

"What about the rest of the 'buts?'"

He sighed, "Would you rather not say goodbye and I just leave without a word?"

She whirled around, her cheeks red from crying. "I'd rather never say goodbye."

He stepped forward and pulled her head to his chest. "Please don't cry. I hate to see you sad."

"Well I guess you're lucky you left," she muttered. She wiped her eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Im sorry Chlo. How many times do I have to apologize?" He asked, hurt.

"Until I don't love you and it isn't painful to think of being without you," she half-yelled. She bowed her head.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, tugging at it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "You..." He cleared his throat. "You love me?" He asked. He felt her hand on his stomach, balling his shirt in her fist.

"So much it actually hurts," she said with a nervous laugh.

He covered her hand with his own. He uncurled her fingers and entwined them with his. Kneeling down, he kissed her softly. Letting his lips lightly glide across hers. He put his head on her chest and wrapped his arm around her tightly. She ran her hands through his hair. "No one's said that to me since my mom..." His voice was tight with emotion. "Say it, Chloe."

She lifted his head away and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Dean." He stared into her eyesas if searching for something. He leaned up and captured her mouth.

_Flashback_

_She heard the whoosh of the window as he pulled it open. He climbed through and stood above her, beside the bed. Candles were the only light in the room beside the moon. He stared at her so long she began to wonder if time itself had stopped. "When do you have to go?" She asked, trying to keep her sadness hidden._

_"I have to be on the road by midnight." His voice was hoarse._

_"How long?" She questioned, quietly._

_He shook his head, "I don't know...but I'll come back someday."_

_"What if Im not here someday?"_

"I'll find you." He promised.

_"What if you don't come back? What if you run into the worst of evil and he wins?"_

"That won't happen."

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I promised you I'd come back and I could never lie to you."_

_"Dean?" She took his hand. "Make love to me," she whispered. She sat up in her bed, sitting on her bent legs. She lifted her red, satin pajama top over her head slowly and let it fall to the mattress. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, sucking on her bottom lip. She unzipped his worn brown leather jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. She tugged at his black t-shirt and he hastily took it off. He kicked his shoes off and used his toes to push away his socks. He leaned her down on the bed and layed beside her. He kissed her face slowly, letting his mouth linger on her warm skin. His hands smoothed over her soft hair. "Are you sure?" He asked._

_She nodded. "This is my first time." She said nervously._

_He kissed her gently. "I'll go slow," he said softly._

_End Flashback_

They were leaning back onto the bed. She pulled his shirt off and let her fingers dance against the familiar muscular sculpture. She squeezed his biceps, loving how safe she always felt with his arms around her.

His lips lingered against her neck. He could faintly smell her vanilla body spray. He lifted her shirt and placed kissed against her stomach. He kissed up her body, slowing when he was met with her perfect breasts. He kissed the skin left uncovered by her lace bra. He nibbled on the crevice where her neck and shoulders meet and was pleased to hear her sigh.

Her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans; he helped her to get them off. He slowly slipped her skirt down her shapely legs; kissing the skin that showed as he removed the rough material. He pressed his cheek against her stomach and rubbed his thumbs against her hips. "Chloe," he whispered. Her breathing paused for a moment. He moved his face up to see her. She smiled, her eyes shimmering. She leaned up and caught his mouth with her own.

_Flashback_

_She was leaning against him. The rim of the bathtub was cool against his back. He moved her hair of her neck and kissed the now bare area, trailing across her shoulder. She murmered softly. "I never thought my first time would be like that." She turned her face to look at him and leaned her head back against his shoulder._

_"You thought it'd be with Clark," he half-stated, half-asked._

_She nodded. A knot was building in his stomach; he felt stupid. "But Im much more happy it was with you, Dean. Clark could never amount to you." She whispered. The knot dissipated, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. _

_Hot water dripped from his fingertips down her face. Her hand was around his nexk, rubbing circles against his skin. They held each other, kissing one anothers warm, wet skin until the water began to chill._

_He held her tighly in her bed, long past she fell asleep. The clock yelled at him to go but he couldn't. He inhaled her wondrous scent. The feel of her body and how perfectly it fit against him made him want 'normal' more than ever before._

_He stayed until the sun began to filter through the window. If she woke up and he saw her happy, hopeful face he'd never leave Smallville. He carefully slipped out of bed without disturbing her. Before closing the window, he took one last lingering look at her. _

_It wasn't until he was on the highway that he could breath normally. His eyes stung and his heart hurt. The only thing he'd ever wanted for himself and he just left her._

_End Flashback_

He entered her slowly, to draw out the sensation. She gasped against his mouth Her nails dug into his back. Her face, lit by the dim lamp, was more beautiful, if it was at all possible. He kissed her tenderly. They made slow, passionate love. When the end washed over them he never wanted the moment to end. He wanted to do what he'd never had the courage for last time. Stay with her for the rest of his life and never regret it.

He rolled onto his side and held her possessively against him. He stroked her back and kissed her neck. "I thought of you all the time," he said quietly. "There were so many days when I wanted to come back here and stay permanently."

"Why didn't you?" She questioned.

"I have to find my dad. I need to know why he went missing." He sighed. "I put his life before my own."

"You always put everyone's life before your own." Chloe stated.

"I didn't want to be selfish."

"You're the most unselfish person I know, Dean. You've dedicated your life to making the world safer for everyone else and denied yourself everything."

"Im not denying myself of you, and you're all I need to be happy." His eyes slowly started closing.

"Go to sleep," she whispered. He nodded, his arms squeezed her lightly and then relaxed. She reached over and turned out the light. She softly kissed his adam's apple and nestled her head comfortably beneath his chin, on his shoulder. She fell into a deep sleep moments later.

They had been resting peacefully for nearly an hour when a dark figure stood in the center of the room.

TBC

Please review.


	6. The Beginning

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Six_

They had been resting peacefully for nearly an hour when a dark figure stood in the centre of the room. Sam smiled. By the looks of the room and the clothes scattered around it, Dean had finally done something for himself. He hoped Chloe was enough this time to make his older brother realized he didn't need to deny himself everything for the sake of others. He climbed into his bed and finally had a good nights rest.

Dean woke up first. He sighed inwardly as he felt the curve of her body against him. He remembered the night before and smiled lazily. It'd been too long since he felt her touch. Sam had always known him to be flirtateous with every woman he met. After he saved them, they usually even kissed him. But Sam didn't know that every woman who'd kissed him since he left Smallville, he imagined to be Chloe. But pretending they were her could never amount to really having her.

He remembered when he first saw her.

_Flashback_

_It'd taken him a few hours, but he finally found Smallville. The small town had been overrun with evil so much it was a miracle there was still living people in it. He drove slowly, noticing thateveryone tended to cross in front of his car randomly._

_He pulled in front of a bright cafe to take a break. While sitting alone drinking his coffee and looking throuh the paper, he overheard two females arguing in the background. Not in a mean way, but between friends. _

_"Im telling you, the meteor rocks caused Joey to go nuts," one female said._

_"You blame everything on the meteor rocks," argued the other._

_"And Im usually right. I've looked deep into this. I checked his medical records, no sign of schitzophrenia. His psych test noted that everything happened very suddenly and after leaving Smallville he was almost back to normal."_

_"How'd you get the records?" Dean had been wondering the same thing._

_"My connections," she said simply._

_The second girl sighed, "Some things happen suddenly. Some people just snap, out of the blue."_

_"Yes, but not this guy. Im going to go see him at the psych ward in Metropolis tomorrow."_

_"Chloe!" The other girl screeched. "You can't just go in. Besides, he's trying to get better."_

_"Im not just going to "go in." Im sneaking in. One of my connections knows a gurad who can let me in, but after that he has no part."_

_"You're the one who needs to be in a psych ward. He killed Tara and he tried to kill you. What makes you think he won't try it again? You won't even have guards to protect you."_

_The one named Chloe sighed, "I'll be fine. He didn't kill me then, he won't kill me tomorrow." She said confidently._

_"Im begging you, don't do this."_

_"Sorry, Lana, I have to get the inside scoop." Dean heard footsteps nearing him. They stopped. He looked up from his paper and was met by two entrancing blue eyes. Her hair was shoulder length, blond and soft looking. Her face was bright and friendly. "Hey stranger," she greeted. She turned and walked to the door calling out, "Don't get too comfortable, this town tends to change people's views of life." She shot him a sweet smile before walking out._

_If he wanted to know everything about Smallville, she'd be the girl to go to. He ran into her the next night. She was standing behind the psych building waiting for her guard to let her in. He was dressed in the uniform of the man she was waiting on. A hundred dollars later and the guy was happy to let him take the heat. He opened the door beside her. "Hey stanger." He greeted with a cocky smile._

_She shook her head, confused. "You?" _

"Me," he confirmed.

_"You're not a real guard here," she accused._

_"How do you know?" He asked cocking his eyebrow._

_"I've researched every worker." She looked at his nametag, "And Jack looks nothing like you. He's old, balding, and not too handsome with his beer belly and lazy eye."_

_"You think Im handsome?" He asked, vainly._

_She laughed, "Why are you here?" _

"To help you."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

_"So you'll help me." _

She shrugged, "Im not going to sleep with you, so you'll have to keep spending your money on night walkers."

_He laughed, "Are you always so rude to people doing you a favor?" _

"Only the ones I don't know."

_"Im Dean," He held out his hand, she shook it. _

_"Chloe."_

_He nodded, "Well, lets go see your crazy boy." She walked inside and found his room easily. "Blueprints?" He asked._

_"Memorized them."_

_He waited outside the room while she interrogated the kid. "So," he said when she emerged. "was it the meteor rocks?"_

_"Im about to test it." She said, pulling a green gem-like object from a box she left in the hallway. "Come inside so you can take his attack." She said. He rolled his eyes and followed her. She held the rock out towards the young boy, who must've been just 15 years old. It wasn't a minute before the boys face twisted into an angry scowl. _

_"Chloe," He growled. His voice didn't seem right on the boy. It was deep, dark, and a sounded more like it belonged to someone much older. "Always too curious for your own good." The kid leaped at her before she could react. Luckily, Dean's reflexes had always been right on. His arms reached out and held the boy away. _

_"Get it out of here," he told Chloe. "You got your answer." She quickly discarded it. Joey stopped fighting, his features relaxed and he sunk back to the bed. _

_They slipped out the back door andDean told her to follow him to his car. He drove her back to Smallville, asking the history of the town. Chloe was hapy to share her information on the meteor rocks and the weird occurances over the years. He dropped her off at home. "Is it okay if I drop by if I have any other questions?"_

_"Any time," she said._

_He drove towards the centre of town to rent a room. He probably wasn't going to be in town very long._

_End Flashback_

He smiled at the memory. He'd stayed a lot longer than planned. He met Clark not long after the Psych ward incident. Clark was easy to like and they became friends quickly. Mrs. Kent told him to move in a month later, since he was always around and the Smallville Inn wasn't homey enough. With Clark and Chloe came Lana. Throughout the year he'd gained a home, a family, friends, and someone who would grow to be a girlfriend.

He spent most of his days with Chloe. Clark and Lana, while never admitting their true feelings for each other, were spending their time attatched at the hip. Chloe shared her past adventures with the infamous meteor freaks and Dean found it reassuring. She loved the weird and unexplainable, which is what he specialized in.

It was a few months before she got it out of him what he did. Her reaction wasn't what he expected. First she wanted to write a whole book about his job, then she wanted to go with him on his next trip. Of course, he had to say no, but he was happy she wasn't calling him insane or making fun of his lifes work. She accepted it for what it was and even found it fanscinating.

They had been friends for nearly half the yaer before he realized he liked her as more. He didn't know what to do about it since he knew she liked Clark. He fianlly asked her out on a real date and was relieved to hear her say yes. It was simple, just movie and dinner. But later that night, she got a call about a meteor freak that was killing live stock and then drinking there blood to rejuvenate itself. Unfortunately, it wasn't a meteor freak but rather a real vampiric force. So Dean dealed with while Chloe stood parlyzed. Not from lack of wanting to help but because she'd been bitten and a poison like substance that came out of his teeth had rendered her frozen. Dean had to carry her back to the car, when she found her limbs he was putting her seat belt on her. She kissed him when he was passing her. He was happy to retaliate and so started their relationship.

They grew close in the last few months before his departure. Sharing their life stories and future goals. Dean's had really only consisted of fighting evil and finding out what happened to his mom. Dean had never really been in a relationship before. Girls had come and gone in his life and he could really careless. But with Chloe, he didn't want either of them to go.

As his normal life progressed, he began to understand what Sam had been trying to tell him for years. He could have what everyone else had. He'd started to think about a real future, one that included Chloe. Just when he thought nothing could be better it all came crashing down. His dad needed him. Never in Dean's life had he ever disappointed or disobeyed his father. So he did as he was told and gave up his new dreams.

Clark was pretty unhappy to hear his news of leaving town. Mrs.Kent cried and hugged him while Mr. Kent told him he was always welcome at their home. Lana, who'd become a good friend, was disappointed to see him go. Saying that it would be hard on them all, but mostly Chloe.

The afternoon of the day he left he had one last conversation with Clark.

_"I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to," Dean said._

_"I know," Clark sighed. "But I guess we were lucky to have you as long as we did."_ Dean had told Clark about his life and job after seeing Clark at work and finding out his secret. He took it easily and actually thought he might enjoy Dean's line of work.

_"I was the lucky one."_

_"Have you told Chloe yet?"_

_Heexhaled loudly. "Im going to see her in a little while. She was working at The Torch and I didn't want to distract her." Clark nodded. "You have to look after her. She's always running head-first into danger." Dean smiled, sadly. "I need to know she'ssafe. Promise me, you'll keep her safe."_

_"Ipromise," Clark said._

_"I better go. I have to get all my stuff from you house and fitit all in my car."_

_Clarklaughed, "I'd help but Lana wants to talk, she said it was really important." He held his hand out, Dean took it and then decided to pull him in for a brotherly hug. "You better come back someday."_

_"I will," Dean nodded. "I will."_

At the Kent's house, he packed all of the stuff he'd brought with him back in it's suitcase. Then he put everything he'd collected over his time in Smallville into a few boxes. He stuffed them all in his trunk. There were tons of pictures of him and Clark, Clark and Lana, him and Lana, Chloe and Lana, Clark and Chloe, all four of them, and his favorite, him and Chloe. He tore the edges off one of the pictures of them. They had gone camping with Lana and Clark and had the best time. It was one of his favorite memories.

The picture was of them sitting on a log laughing. His arms were wrapped around her. She looked beautiful. The fire lit up her face and her eyes shined with happiness. He'd never seen himself look so happy before. He slid the picture into his walletso he'd always have it with him.

He met her outside of the school at five. She jumped off the steps into his arms. He kissed her hungrily, never wanting the feel of her lips to leave his. He drove out to their favorite cliff. It overlooked the whole town, the sun always cascaded downmaking it look peaceful. They sat in the car in quiet comfort. He remembered telling her he was leaving.

_"My dad called." He said, breaking the silence. He heard her inhale sharply. "I have to go, he needs me."_

_She nodded her head, "Of course," she said with a false smile. "I understand." She looked out the window trying to keep her tears from falling. _

_He reached his hand out and turned her face to him. Wiping her tears away, he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her body shook with sorrow. He rubbed her back and tried to keep his own sadness imprisoned behind his eyes. He could fight the forces of dead and evil but he couldn't say goodbye to her._

She stirred beside him and her eyes fluttered, bringing him out of his memories. He brushed her hair off her face and kissed her temple. She smiled triedly. "Im jumping in for a shower," he said.

"Is that an invite?" She asked, cheekily.

He laughed, "Of course."

Sam woke up to see the other bed empty. They emerged from the bathroom moments later, talking and laughing. He noticed both had recently showered and were dressed in different clothes. "Morning," Dean greeted.

"Mmm..." Sam grumbled.

"Wake up. We have to figureout how to turn Dana to our side since she knows what's really going on."

Chloe frowned, "What do you mean?" Dean filled her in on their theory. She shrugged, "It's possible."

Dean sat down on the bed and crossed his arms. Sam sat up in his bed and yawned loudly. Chloe walked across the room to the mini fridge for a drink. "We could-" Dean started but then stopped. "Do you hear that?" Crackling began to sound in the room. It got louder and louder until the black and green portal appeared. Chloe turned around and then stepped back, her eyes widened. Colt's face and arms came out of the portal. He smiled eerily at Dean. Before anyone could blink he grabbed Chloe and yanked her into the dark abyss. "No!" Dean screamed. He ran to the portal.

TBC

Please review.


	7. Waiting and Wondering

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Seven_

Colt's face and arms came out of the portal. He smiled eerily at Dean. Before anyone could blink, he grabbed Chloe and yanked her into the dark abyss. "No!" Dean screamed. He ran to the portal. It disappeared a second before he reached it. His arms were reaching out through thin air. He ran his hands through his hair angrily.

"Come on, Dean." Sam urged. "Let's go to Chloe's, hopefully the portal brought her there." His older brother stood motionless.

"She was right here," he whispered to himself. "Not ten feet away and I couldn't save her."

"There's still a chance."

"A chance to what? Get rid of the ghost and then leave her again? I can't leave her."

"You can't let it kill her either. Now let's go." Dean nodded and followed him to the car. Sam sped to the haunted Sullivan house. Dean had composed himself on the way over and now looked angry and ready to kill.

They stepped inside the incredibly cold home. The portal crackled. Dean saw Chloe's still form lying on the ground. He ran to her. A shot of blue electricity stopped him. He fell to the ground, but didn't give up. He crawled closer, reaching out. Blue bolts hit him painfully but he kept pulling himself nearer to her.

Sam ran towards to help or distract. A streak of hot energy blasted him to the ground. "Sammy!" Dean yelled. Unlike Dean, he didn't have the strength or power behind him to continue to try, he layed helpless. He nodded his head to his older brother that he would be okay.

Loud static resounded through the house. The hazy for of Colt appeared. "Fight it all you want. I don't care if you die, as long as she dies. Maybe I'll let you watch her suffer before I make the last bit of her life drain away." He smiled menacingly.

Dean's body was wracked with pain. If he was going to die, he would go holding her. Trying with every fibre of his soul to save her. He reached out his tired, heavy arm and dug into the ground. He used his feet to push him farther.

Colt's angry power wrapped around his body and lifted him up so he was hovering in the air in a standing position in front of him. "Why do you bother?" His voice thundered. The house shook.

"I," he inhaled painfully. "I love her." He choked out. He'd never said that about anyone but his mother. He'd never really asked himself what it was he felt for Chloe. He knew he cared deeply but did he say he loved her to anger Colt or admit the truth?

"Love?" Colt yelled. He curled his hand and the energy tightened around Dean, crushing his body. "Love is nothing. Hate rules everything. If you can hate, you can be the most powerful being alive."

"You're not alive and even when you were, your hate made you dead inside." Dean shouted through clenched teeth.

"What would you know about me? Nobody knows me!"

The pressure faded enough for Dean to breath properly, he gasped for air. "You..." he spat. "were an angry, lonely kid who was mad at mommy and daddy." He taunted.

"Shut-up!" The ghost bellowed.

"No friends, no family, no pets except the dog who died."

"Be quiet!" His eyes began to glow with green light.

"The only person who cared about you was your whack job of a girlfriend and even she left you!"

"That's not true!" His body became darker.

"Didn't it seem true though?"

"She loved me." A blue ball of light sat in the palm of his hand.

"But that wasn't enough, you wanted vengeance."

Colt laughed, "Oh, so you think you've got it all figured out?"

"Im sure I do."

'Tell me then...how does Chloe die?"

"She doesn't."Colt threw the ball of electricity at him but he turned his head. The clue currents bounced off a miror and flew back at Colt. The angry boy yelled furiously and dissipated. The black portal remained meaning he wasn't dead but was harmed and probably low on energy.

Dean fell from his hovering position. every part of him screamed with pain. He used the little strength he had and made it to Chloe. He wrapped his arms around her limp form and held her close. He pulled his cellphone out and called the Kent house. "Clark...it's Dean...help...Chloe's house," was all he said before the phone fell away and he passed out.

When he woke up an IV was sticking out of his arm and he was lying in a hospital bed. His brother was asleep in a chair beside him. "Sam," he said hoarsley. His throat was dry. His little brother stirred.

His eyes opened slowly. "Hey, you're awake."

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"You were in a lot of pain, you were worn out. Clark wanted to make sure you didn't have any fatal injuries, so he brought us all here." Sam explained.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, "Im fine."

"Chloe." He said. "Where's Chloe?"

"She's resting in another room."

"Is she okay?" His little brother looked away. "Don't ignore me Sammy."

"It's Sam." He shook his head. "I don't know how she is, Dean. Her back was bleeding and they couldn't wake her up."

Dean sat up, wincing as he did. He pulled the tubes away from him

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, worried and angry at the same time.

"I need to see Chloe." His legs were shaky but he made them work.

Sam caught him when he slipped. "You're too stubborn to rest so I might as well make sure you don't hurt yourself on the way there." He said, annoyed.

His chest tightened when he saw her. She was on her side, he assumed so they could change the bandages on her back. Sam put a chair beside her bed for him to sit in and then went out in the hall to give them privacy.

Dean took her hand and kissed her palm. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and put it behind her ear. "You have to wake up," he whispered. "Chloe," his voice quivered. "I need you." He inhaled shakily. "Im not leaving. Do you hear me? I promise. I'll stay here with you forever, just please." He whimpered and covered his eyes with his hand. "Wake up." He stayed in the chair throughout the night, occasionally drifting off. The nurses kept offering him food but he refused to do anything until she opened her eyes.

He had only one dream throughout the night.

_"Mom?" He asked. She stood beautifully framed in white light. He was on his and Chloe's favorite cliff. _

_"Dean..." her voice was sweet but light as a whisper. Almost as if she wasn't really speaking but he could hear her in his mind. "Everything's going to be okay... mommy is going to make it all better..."_

_"How?"_

_"Shh... don't worry." She reached out and her hand grazed his cheek. _

_He closed his eyes and covered her hand with his. "What happened to you?"_

_He opened his eyes and searched hers. She shook her head, but her movements seemed more slow than they would in the real world. "I can't tell you that."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you'll find out on your own." She smiled, her eyes shining. "You've grown up so much... you're so handsome... so full of courage and love... for everyone..." Her figure began to float away from him. "You know what to do... you know..."_

_He reached out trying to grab her. "Don't go...please... I need you..."_

_"She needs you now Dean..."_

_"Mom..."_

He woke up startled. He looked around and found a clock, it was very early morning. Sam had gone back to the Inn to sleep. Chloe was still unconsious, he wrapped his hand around hers and put his head down on her bed. He remembered once when the last time he was in Smallville she got hurt, it was when he realized he cared about her.

_Flashback_

_She was shuffling papers in The Torch when he walked in. She pulled her bag out and stuffed them in. "What's that?" he asked._

_Chloelooked up, startled. She smiled when she realized it was him. "I just got a tip. You want to come?"_

_He thought about it for a minute, "Yeah sure, I've been getting bored, there's been very little action around this place. Last week the kid who made insects kill that teacher, the week before when Foster had invisibility powers and wreaked havoc." He shrugged, "Boring."_

_She laughed, "Come on, I heard Luthor corp has been modifying a syrum that causes super strength. Im going to break into one of their storage facilities and check it out."_

_He shook his head, "If you really need me to..." He sighed._

_"Shut-up."_

_"Why Luthor corp? It never turns out the way we want it to." _

"Maybe we'll get lucky this time."

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it." He muttered. They left the school and drove outside of Smallville, down a hidden dirt road to a secret storage facility. The sun had set and they were thrown into darkness. They were met with 8-foot wire fences, with barbed wire on the top. Chloe pulled out her wire cutters and Dean raised his eyebrows. "How often do you do this?" She laughed and didn't answer.

_They snuck across the asphault, careful to keep out of the light that searched over the area. He bent beside the door and pulled out his lock pick kit. He had the door open in ten seconds. _

_Their eyes widened when they saw the huge lab. Liquids of all colors were mixing with others in at least a hundred different stations. They quietly walked around and looked at the different labs. "Dean!" Chloe whispered sharply. He walked over and saw her staring excitedly at a door that said, "Caution. Experimental Patient Inside. Do not open!" She looked over at him hopefully. _

_He shook his head and pointed at the sign. "There's a reason we're not supposed to open it!" He shout-whispered. "The syrum is supposed to make people have super strength." She stuck her bottom lip out and gave him puppy dog eyes. He sighed, "If I see a possibility of us being attacked, we leave, immediatly." She nodded her head furiously, her face lit up in a smile. There were nine different locks on the door and it took him at least five minutes to get them all unlocked, he scowled at Chloe but she hadn't lost any of her momentum._

_They opened the door; it creaked and Dean motioned for her to slip inside. He followed her and stuck something between the door and the wall just in case it automatically locked. It was much darker in the room, Chloe searched the wall for a light. Two bright green circles glowed about ten feet away and at least two feet above them. "What's that, do you think?" Chloe asked._

_Dean found a lightswitch and flicked it. They found themselvesstaringat the face of a very large, angry man. His limbs were much longer than any other humans and his eyes were the glowing circles they'd seen. His head was bald and he was only wearing pants that looked like the material used in hopitals.. Chloe's eyes widenedand she stumbled backwards._

_The huge man growled and his arm reached out, his hand wrapped around Chloe's neck and he lifted her up to his face. Dean looked around the room for anything that would take him down but the room was bare. The monstrous guy slammed Chloe into a wall. She cried out in pain but her scream was cut off as his hand tightened and started choking her. She clawed at his arm and he yelled, throwing her to the ground. She was knocked out instantly. _

_He lifted his foot as if to step on her and Dean yelled to get his attention. "Hey! Come and get me you stupid big boulder." The large man's arm swooped out and hit Dean, throwing him across the room at the wall. Dean cursed and grabbed his shoulder in pain. It had been dislocated, he gritted his teeth and pushed it back into place. He stood up and yelled at him again, "What was that? I thought you were supposed to be strong!" The oaf ran towards him, making the room shake. Dean ran through his legs behind him.With his strenth came a sense of stupidity and he scratched his head looking around trying to find Dean._

_Dean ran to Chloe and scooped her up, his shoulder screamed in pain but he ignored itand made his way towards the door. He got outside of it just as the giant ran towards him, Dean pushed the door shut and prayed it locked on it's own. He heard clicking and sighed with relief. He ran through the lab and across the asphault. He found hiscar hidden beneath branches and slipped Chloe into the passenger seat. An alarm rang out as he sped away from the building. _

_He brought her to the hospital and yelled for help. They took her away from him and he slumped into a chair. He called their friends and her family and sat anxiously in the waiting room. The doctor wouldn't tell him anything until Chloe's dad arrived. Dean yelled at him but when he was threatened to be thrown out he tried to calm down._

_She was lucky though, if you could really call her that.She a couple broken ribs, a sprained arm, and some bad bruising on her neck. He was overwhelmed with happiness when he found out she was okay. But angry at himself for letting her go into the room. The doctor let him go in to see her after she woke up._

_"Hey," he said. _

"Hi," she whispered, her throat still sore.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Like I was beat up by a giant with super strength." She tried to laugh._

_He didn't know what had come over him but he kissed her lightly on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, or even a deep one. But he needed to do something to show he cared and he couldn't hug her. "Im glad you're okay."_

_She smiled. "Well of course I am. I had you to save me."_

_"I won't always be there." He said, frowning._

_She shrugged, "Maybefate will be better tomenext time."_

_He shook his head, "You shouldn't rely on fate."_

_"Why? It brought me you." Looking down at her broken form, he decided he didn't ever want to see her like that again. He wanted to be there for her always. Keeping her safe and out of danger. He found his heart was beating faster and it dawned on him that he'd never felt so much for anyone before. He felt like he needed to kiss her again but her eyes began to flutter so he told her to sleep instead. _

_He waited by her side until he was sure she was asleep and then bent down and kissed the side of her mouth. __"Maybe fate will be better to us both in the future," he whispered._

_End Flashback_

It was nearly noon, he was dozing away when he felt a warm hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see her looking back at him. "Hey stranger," she whispered.

He smiled. He leaned over and pulled her close, careful not to hurt her back. She moved over so he could crawl onto the bed. He put his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. In his entire life the only person he'd ever cried over was his mother, but in that moment he was overwhelmed. With anyone else, he would've felt pathetic but never with Chloe. She smoothed her hand over his hair and let her own tears flow.

"Don't ever do that again," He said, she laughed lightly. "I thought... I thought I was losing you." He pulled his head back and searched her eyes.

She smiled, trying to be reassuring. "Nobody can kill me. Im immortal. I've faced everything."

"No...not this time Chlo. You really could've died. I need you to be serious." He said. "I was scared." He admitted.

"What do you want me to say Dean? I was scared too. I was scared I'd never se you again. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her head against his shoulder. "You're never going to have to say goodbye to me...ever." He whispered. She balled his shirt into a fist and sobbed on him.

"I love you Dean," she said. "I love you so much."

He pressed his mouth against her forehead, "I-"

"You're awake," Sam interrupted. "That's great, how are you feeling?"

"My back hurts, throat's a little dry. On the other hand, at least I was asleep so I didn't have to eat hospital food." She chuckled.

"I brought some ice chips if you want some. Dean said his throat was dry too." He handed them to her and they soother away the pain.

Sam turned to Dean, "Guess who called the hospital to see how Chloe was doing."

"Who?"

"Dana." He said with a triumphant face. "We may be able to get some info out of her if she doesn't approve of what Colt's doing."

Dean nodded, "That's great. Let's go see her." He rolled off the bed, grimacing.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

He cupped his side, "There's nothing that'll make me feel better than sending that kid to hell. " His kissed Chloe, "I'll be back in a few hours. We need to talk."

TBC.

Please review.


	8. Loves Truest Being

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Eight_

He kissed Chloe, "I'll be back in an hour, we need to talk." He closed the door behind him and walked to the elevator, an uncomfortable scowl on his face.

"You're sure you're feeling well enough to do this? Colt hit you with a lot yesterday. We can go tomorrow." Sam offered.

"Im fine," Dean said through gritted teeth. He let Sam drive. He wouldn't admit to his brother that the pain hadn't receded much. Or that sometimes he still felt like he was being hit with Colt's energy all over again. It wasn't long before Sam pulled in front of Danas house. They knocked on the door but nobody answered. They decided to check out back. They found her sitting on a swing hung from a large tree. "Contimplating joining your boyfriend?"

She whirrled around, angrily. "Oh, you two again," she spat snidely. "What do you want?"

"Nurse said you called to see how Chloe was doing," Sam explained.

Her face lost it's mean exterior. She turned away from them. "How is she?"

"Not very good."

They heard her sniffle and saw her hands raise to wipe tears away. She exhaled loudly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this...she had nothing to do with it. He wasn't suppposed to harm them. Just s-scare them." She cried. "They were always so horrible to him...calling him names, beating him up, making him feel like a freak. But then, after he died...when he came back he was more angry. He w-was so h-h-hateful. He attacked his parents friends hoping his parents would come back... but they didn't, which made him angrier. And all those kids... oh god some of them were hurt so bad." She sobbed. "I thought he'd just scare them... make them be nicer to the kids they torment every day... make them regret how they treated him..." Her head fell. "But he's trying to kill them."

"How'd you fix it so he'd be able to come back as a spirit?" Sam asked.

"We found these green meteor rocks...but they weren't like the others, they were different. Inside of them was this black centre. We talked to a woman who runs a wiccan store in Metropolis; she gave us a spell. I had to chant it while he died."

"How'd it go?"

She thought about it for a moment."Guardian of death, feel his wrath. Give him the power, to make his enemies cower. Let him rise, to do harm to those he despise. Fill him with energy of hate, and let him fill his foes fate. Take away his soul, but let his ghost play an angry role. Only after his anger has run, will he be done." She recited.

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples. "And you wondered why he was so angry?" He muttered, cocking his eyebrow.

"What happened after you chanted?" Sam asked.

"This bright white form of him broke away from his body and exploded in a green spray of light. I didn't see him again until after they found the body."

"What I don't understand is if you two are still together, why'd you have a big breakup scene at school? Just to throw people off from asking you questions?"

She stood from the swing and turned to them. She leaned back against the tree and crossed her arms. "He didn't want people treating me badly after he was gone, so he decided if they thought I thought he was a reject they'd leave me alone." She smiled, sadly. "He was right... but afterwards he kind of believed the scene. He thought I really didn't care about him. I tried writing him but he ignore me. So I told him face to face. The next day we went out to his backyard and we went through with it." She nodded her head. "It was what he wanted...he hated it here. He hated his life."

"How do we stop him?" Dean asked. "Was there a reversal spell?"

She nodded. He sighed with relief. "We burned it."

"That's just great. You get together again to kill him, so he can kill others, and then burn our only chance at stopping him." He shook his head and smiled in annoyance. "You know if you weren't a girl..." He clenched his jaw and looked away.

"Maybe the wiccan woman has another spell," Sam suggested hopefully.

"She said there was no other like it and we had the only copy." Dana said.

Dean grunted in frusteration and ran his hands through his hair. He quickly put them down and clutched his side as a jolt of pain ran through him.

"You did a lot to save her," Dana commented. Dean just looked at her, unable to speak from the aching sting of hurt. She shook her head, "You were in such obvious pain but you didn't care. You kept trying...Why?" She smiled, sadly. "I mean, I know you said you loved her...and it really seemed like you meant it... but then it looked like it was just to taunt Colt."

"I meant what I said," Dean answered without thinking it over.

Dana frowned, "I thought so... I don't think I'd have the strength to do something like that. I really love Colt... but..."

"You could only kill him, not save him," Dean said meanly. He couldn't help but be angry with her. If she hadn't helped, Chloe would be unharmed right now. Then again, he wouldn't have come back and seen Chloe if none of this had happened.

"Do what's right and help us," Sam said. "You know he's out of control."

"How can I help?"

"Do you remember anything from the counteraction spell?" Dean asked.

She tipped her head and squinted her eyes, trying to think back. "The power to end his reign, comes from deep in the hearts domain. Show him what he could not see, in loves truest being. Her form is that like any other, but instead of dark, light is her color." Dana frowned. "There was a warning too, it was about how if she died by his hand then his hate would have to run it's course before anything would end. It's only useful if you have 'love's truest being,' but she has to love someone and be loved by that person."

"So we have to find this girl before a whole lot of people die?" Dean asked, stupefied.

"Maybe it's the wiccan lady," Sam suggested.

Dean snorted, "I doubt it."

"Why?"

He turned to Dana, "How old was she?"

She shrugged, "Late fifties."

"Did she have a wedding ring on?"

Dana shook her head, "No, she said something about no such being because love was a crock."

Dean nodded his head at Sam with a triumphant smile. "Besides, if she's handing out hate-filled spells to bring back would-be killers, she's probably not loved by many."

Sam shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

"That's all it said? There were no clues as to who she is?"

Dana shook her head, "Only that when Colt came back he'd know who she was." She glowered. "He said he wouldn't have to kill her because nobody would find out what we were doing."

"She's got to be in Smallville."

"A girl in love, whose loved by someone..." Sam vocalized his thoughts. "That Colt will recognize... if she dies by his hand... nothing can stop him..." His eyes widened. "CHLOE!" He shouted. "It's so obvious. It all fits. He's been trying to kill her for no apparent reason. She's always bright and happy, never dark. She's like the rest of us. And," He smiled. "she's completely in love!"

Dean shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Sam asked, baffled.

"I think Sam's right," Dana commented.

"No," Dean shouted. "It says she needs to be loved by the person who loves her."

Sam's brows knitted, "You love her."

"No, I don't." He started pacing. "If I love her, she could be killed!" He laughed in self pity. "This is so typical of my life." He kicked the ground angrily.

"It doesn't matter what you say."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"You already told Colt you love her." His older brothers eyes enlarged, he turned and started towards the car. "What are you going to do? Tell Colt you don't love her?"

"I don't." Dean said. "I just said it to anger Colt."

"Stop lying!" Sam yelled. "You've been in love with Chloe for a long time, you've just been too scared to admit it. This is just another excuse for you to pretend you can't be normal."

Dean stopped in his tracks, he turned around and faced his brother. "Im not normal. Look what Im doing. This isn't normal." He hollered.

"But being with Chloe is! Loving her is."

"I can't have her! Don't you get it Sammy?" He stared at his little brother. "There's always going to be something in the way. My job, dad, Colt... what am I supposed to do? Stay here and leave dad out there. Leave all those malicious creatures to kill innocent people? Tell Chloe I love her, Colt goes away and eventually so do I, breaking her heart."

"You'll break her heart by telling her you don't love her." Sam bellowed.

"But I'll save her life," Dean countered.

"And ruin your own."

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as she's still alive when Im gone."

"What about happy? Do you care if she's happy?"

Dean glared at his brother angrily. "Of course I do."

"Well she's not going to be after this ends."

"Eventually she's going to forget all about me and fall in love with a guy like Clark Kent."

"Is that why you're doing this? You don't think she loves you enought to be with you for the rest of your life? You think she's going to leave you for some other guy?"

Dean shook his head, "Forget about it. All that matters is that we get her to a safe place and find another way to get rid of him." He said in a finalling tone.

"But-" Sam stopped when his older borther glared at him challenginly. He closed his mouth and got into the car.

They drove to the hopital in an angry silence. They walked into Chloe's room to find it empy. Dean's heart stopped and his breathing slowed.

"She's been taken to get her stitches redone. They didn't want to do it when she first came in because her skin was too tender and they didn't want them tearing open again. " A friendly nurse informed them.

Dean sucked air in hungrily. His heart thumped rapidly against his chest. "When will she be back?" Sam asked, glancing at his brothers distraught manner. Dean quickly masked his worry.

"About ten minutes." The kind woman supplied.

Dean layed down on the bed while Sam sat in a chair, staring moodily outside. "How're you going to tell Chloe?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

Dean shrugged, "Maybe I could just tell Colt."

"She's going to want to know what Dana had to say."

"So we'll tell her, just not the part where I don't love her."

"You mean the lying-to-yourself part?"

"I care about Chloe, but it's not love."

"Whatever man," Sam said, shaking his head. "Everybody can see it but you."

"See what?" Asked a friendly voice from the door.

"Clark, hey." Dean greeted.

"See that he's in love with Chloe." Sam answered.

"Shut-up!" His brother said, glaring.

Clark laughed, "Yeah, Lana saw it way back."

"We've only been here like a week."

He smiled, "Back when you used to live here." Clark corrected.

"Oh," Dean said. He laughed nervously. "I wasn't...she didn't..."

"She did, you did. You both do." Clark said.

"He keeps saying he's not in love with her," Sam said.

Clark raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"I-"

"He has a list of reasons. I think he just likes torturing himself."

Clark chuckled. "I did the same thing when I realized I was in love with Lana. Listed all the reasons it wouldn't or couldn't work."

"You and Lana are perfect together," Dean commented.

"Now we are. After I got over all my irrational fears and let myself love her."

"I wish he'd do that," Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Asked a female voice from the hall. The nice nurse from a few minutes earlier peered at them inquisitivly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well that young girls sister just came by to pick her up. She called one of your cellphones to tell you to meet her outside." The nurse explained.

"Sister?" Clark asked, puzzled.

"Dana!" Dean said.

TBC

Please review, I notice Im getting a lot of hits but not many reveiws. I'd really appreciate some feedback. What you like, what you don't like. It helps the story to progress and makes me want to write sooner. So please take the time to leave a comment. Thank you.


	9. Chloe

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Nine_

"What are you still doing here?" Asked a female voice from the hall. The nice nurse from a few minutes earlier peered at them inquisitivly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well that young girls sister just came by to pick her up. She called one of your cellphones to tell you to meet her outside." The nurse explained.

"Sister?" Clark asked, puzzled.

"Dana!" Dean said. He rolled off the bed, grunting when sudden pain washed over him. He pushed it aside and hurried out of the hospital to his car. Sam barely caught up to him.

* * *

_Chloe_

It was easy to love Dean. When she'd first seen him in Lana's cafe she felt compelled to speak to him. By the next night when he's bribed a guard to help her, she found him intruiging. A friendship bloomed easily between them. They were alike in how they saw the world. She admired him for the work he did. He seemed to admire her for being so understanding and throwing herself into a problem head-on like him.

Six months of friendship had run it's course when she realized she no longer held unrequited feelings for Clark. But instead found herself feeling a lot more than friendship for Dean. She happily accepted his offer for a date. They tried something simple and normal but she felt the date really started when a source told her about a meteor freak who turned out to be a vampire.

She couldn't help but kiss him. When he leaned over her she could smell soap and cinnamon. So she let go and it turned otu to be the most incredible kiss of her life. That is until she kissed him every time after, and whenever she did it always felt better than the last.

She's never been more happy in her life that in the year she spent with Dean. When he left she knew she was in love with him. But she also knew there was a large possibilty she'd never see him again. He had explained his life to her and though she loved it, she saw that he was always very giving to others and denying of himself. If he saw that someone else was in danger, he'd put his life at risk to save them and not think twice about himself. But love worked both ways and though she knew Dean felt something very special for her, she never wanted to be the person to tear him away from his life. She understood that his work meant the world to him and that it would be hard for him to even think of giving it up. So instead of trying to tie him down, she asked him to make love to her. That way, even if she didn't have him, she'd always have that one special moment of her life with just him.

While he was gone she tried to occupy herself. With school, The Torch, Clark and Lana, but she couldn't get rid of the lonely ache in her heart. When he came back she had high hopes. Part of her wanted him to stay with her in Smallville or wherever, as long as she had him. But another part of her knew that his dad was missing and he loved his job, so there was absolutely no possibility of him becoming a nine-to-fiver. He was too free. But that was alright, because it was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He was so different and so much more than everyone else she'd known.

So she made herself try and focus on having him for that moment. But her heart wanted more. It wanted all of him. It didn't help that Clark and Lana wanted to know what was going on between them. Or that Dean, being the person he was, always tried to comfort her and hold her. But having his arms around her caused both a sense of safety and a feeling of worry. She knew if she got attatched it was going to hurt more saying goodbye. She finally broke down and told him her fears of getting close and having to say goodbye, but all he could was apologize. So she let him know she loved him and was happy to finally say it bacl.And when he said her name and they were already so enraptured with each other, she couldn't push him away and she couldn't say no. She let herself have him one more time.

The next thing she knew she was being ripped through the portal. It seemed to take forever to arrive at her house. She felt her life slipping as she drifted through the dark abyss. When she was spat out onto her floor, the portal seemed to be stretching her. Pulling at her skin and limbs. She mildly felt her stitches tear but she was so tired and feeling disconnected that she just let it all happen.

When she woke up he was sleeping beside her. His face looked so sweet and peaceful that she had touch him. To feel him near her. The last time she'd seen his face felt like ages ago. She had been so scared that she'd never see him again. Drifting through the portal she had memories of them flit through her mind. She was worried she's never feel him or love him one last time. But she got another chance and even though it seemed cowardly she just wanted to leave Smallville and it's troubles behind. To go some place else with Dean and hold him forever.

After he left she felt lonely and uncomfortable. They brought her in to have her stitches redone and she was more than surprised to see Dana waiting. They young girl explained that she was on her side now and filled her in on what Dean and Sam had talked to her about.

"So they have to find love's truest being?" Chloe asked.

Dana shook her head. She was pushing Chloe's wheelchair towards the hospital exit. "No, they already found her."

"Who is it?" Her wheelchair came to a stop beside a small yellow Bug car. "I thought Dean was driving us."

"Ssh," Dana mumbled.

"Why?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chloe asked, annoyed.

"It's the sound of deception as she helps take your life away," Dana answered before covering Chloe's mouth with a chloroform soaked rag.

* * *

When Dean pulled in front of Chloe's house Clark was crawling down the drivway. He helped him up anf brought him away. "What's wrong?"

"How'd you..." Sam asked, confused.

"I'll explain how he got here first, later."

"There's a ring of Kryptonite around the house. Im sorry, I can't help her this time." He gasped and tried to regain his strength.

"It's okay," Dean reassured. "I've got this one." He turned and made him way to the house, Sam by his side.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." He admitted. "I only planned on getting to the door." Sam sighed. The door was locked so Dean backed up and swiftly kicked it open. They immediatly turned and headed to the living room. Chloe was lying on her coffee table, a few feet from the portal. Her shirt was open and something was marked on her chest where her heart would be.

Before they could react they heard a high pitched growl. They turned around to see Colt staring at them gravely. In his translucent hands was an electric saw. They two brothers looked at each other and then bolted for Chloe's room. The saw cut through part of her door and then stalled.

"Why do you think he can't get in here?" Sam asked.

Dean looked around, "Maybe because it shows a lot of the things she loves." He pointed to the wall, "That's her first copy of The Torch. Under it is a picture of her mom." He walked to her desk, "Here's her dad." He lifted the photo and showed Sam. "She keeps all of her stories and numbers to her connections saved on her computer." He smiled, sadly. "She loves so many things." He slumped to her bed.

"Including you," Sam said, holding out the frame showing Dean's favorite picture of them.

"What am I going to do?" He asked, dispondently.

"You know what to do." Sam told him. Dean was reminded of his dream with his mother.

He pulled at his hair and nodded his head. He made his decision, "Okay. Let's go."

TBC

Short I know. Please review. It's greatly appreciated.


	10. A Day In The Life

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Ten_

_Chloe_

She drifted in and out, never really getting a handle on either. She could hear Dana and Colt talking.

"The guy said he didn't love her. That he only said it to anger you." Dana cried out.

Colt's static filled voice seemed louder, "I don't want to take the chance."

"Do we need to kill her?" She whined.

"Do it or you'll join your new friends in hell!"

"Colt I told you, all I want is you."

"Quiet!" He yelled. Chloe heard a loud snapping noise before Dana cried out in pain. "Get her ready! I need everything set up fast. Her boyfriends probably figured it all out." She felt herself slip away again.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" He asked, dispondently.

"You know what to do." Sam told him. Dean was reminded of his dream with his mother.

He pulled at his hair and nodded his head. He made his decision, "Okay. Let's go."

They crept out of the room, careful not to alert Colt or Dana. Dean stopped halfway down the stairs and pointed to the next step, showing that he purposely missed it because it creaked. Sam followed suit. They hid around the corner of the living room. Dean signalled to go to the other side of the doorway. He squatted low to the ground and searched the room for signs of anyone but Chloe.

"Dean?" Sam said. His older brother looked up and sighed.

"Where did you get a tazer?" He asked Dana.

"My dad works for the sheriff. Go into the living room or I'll hit him with all this things got." He stood up from the ground and walked towards Chloe. "Stop," She commanded. "Stay away from her. Over there." She nodded her head to the fireplace.

"I don't know why you keep coming back," Colt's voice rang out.

Dean looked around but couldn't find the angry boy anywhere. Slowly, his figure began to appear, standing beside Chloe. He reached down and stroked her cheek. Dean stepped forward but Dana moved the tazer towards Sam's chest.

Colt shook his head, "What's the matter?" He asked with false concern. "You don't like 'Loves purest being' to be touched? Why do you care? You can't really admit you love her. Even now you're forcing yourself to believe what you feel isn't love." He made a sad face, "What's wrong? Mommy didn't love you so you're taking it out on poor Chloe." He let his finger trail down her neck and across her chest where her shirt lay open.

Dean gritted his teeth, balled his fists and made an effort to look away.

"Im probably not the only guy to ever touch her this way you know... I bet there's been a few. When you weren't here, she was probably the school whore. All the popular girls are. She's just like them." He stared down at her darkly. "Beautiful, smart, nice to everyone but really she didn't like you." His eyes narrowed to a glare. "Friends with everyone but the kids who needed it. Had parents that really cared. Always has something funny or smart to say and people listen because she's perfect." He sneered and looked up at Dean with an odd expression, "The only difference is you. Unlike every other girl in Smallville towards their little boytoys, she really loves you." He stared at him for a moment, "But I guess that just means she dies happy."

"No," Dean shouted. "She's nothing like those girls. She's not a whore-"

"But she's not a virgin either. She slept with you, who else could she have whored herself out to? She was probably having sex back when she was just fifteen. All those girls do... it's part of what makes them so popular."

"Chloe's not like those girls. She only ever slept with me and when she did, she loved me." He'd never really thought it through, but thinking back he was sure she was in love with him then too. "But yes, she is beautiful and smart. You can't hate her for being born." He wanted to keep talking, anything to give him time to come up with something to do. Something to stop him. "And she worked hard for her grades, she studied and really worked at it. She's nice to everyone because that's how she is; it's not an act. If she had known you needed a friend, she probably would've been there for you." He shook his head, trying to remember what else he said. "She's funny by nature and always has something smart to say because she's researched the world and has her own views on everything. Maybe some girls were really mean to you, but has Chloe every done anything directly to you? No. She's not who you hate!"

Colt clapped his hands in fake approval and then scowled. "You don't know those kids. You've never lived what I lived. All you want is to believe I was depressed and send me away, so you can have your fairy tale ending. Well you're going to feel it and live it now." A green light came from the tips of his fingers and hit Dean in the center of his forehead.

Everything went black; then fuzzy. He blinked his eyes and found himself in a school hallway. He looked around; it was empty. He squinted at a trophy case to see his reflection. He looked like an alive and breathing Colt. A loud bell rang out and the classroom doors flew open. Crows of kids rushed out. He felt himself being pushed out of the way. "Freak," someone yelled.

A hand came out and knocked him backwards. He lost his balance and fellt to the ground. "Poor baby," a tall, large, unfriendly boy sneered at him.

"Don't talk to him," a female voice called. Dean/Colt turned to see her looking at him in disgust. "He's probably dumb enough to think you're being nice."

The boy laughed and they walked off together.

Dean picked himself up off the ground. He walked down the hall not sure what to do. "Hey stupid," someone said before he felt the fixings of a sandwich being mashed into his face. He wiped them off and opened his mouth to tell the kid off but found no words coming out. He figured he was reliving one of Colt's days and could only do what he did. "What? You got something to say?" The boy asked. He pushed Dean/Colt against the wall. "I didn't think so." He pushedDean/Colt's head and walked off.

He soon found himself sitting in the library, far away from the people who were reading or studying. A young girl with long blond hair and peircing green eyes came back and frowned at him. "What are you doing here? I told you before if you tell the principal the trick we played on you, I'll tell him you tried to rape me. Who do you think he's going to believe?" She sneered. "That's right, me! Now get out of here, Im starting to feel sick just looking at you." Dean/Colt stood up and walked towards the door. Her foot came out and he felt himself fall to the floor. She laughed and he stayed there until he heard her footsteps. She stepped on his hand before walking away.

Throughout his classes he doodled in his book while trying to ignore the spitballs that kept hitting his neck and head. The teacher yelled at him to pay attention and took his sketchbook from him. As she walked away he could hear her mutter about being stuck with a retarded kid who should be in a remedial class.

As the day went on Dean felt his anger and Colt's depression heighten. He saw Dana down the hall andColt's heart sped up. He walked quicker to get to her but then stopped. She was talking to a tall, handsome boy. He was a jock. Blond, blue eyes, honor roll, and popular. Dean/Colt felt deflated and soon left the school forhis dark, empty house. On the way, a group of kids drove by in a car hollering names at him and throwing their drinks at his back. He decided to take a different route to avoid the same problem.

As he walked through the fields he saw a group of three people hanging out near a river. Dean recognized them as Chloe, Lana and Clark. Chloe was telling a story and they were all laughing. Lana had her arms wrapped around Clark. Chloe stood up and stretched her arms, she yelled at them to come and swim but they shook there heads saying it was too cold. It didn't stop her though, she jumped in with her shorts and t-shirt on and then splashed them.

Dean could feel Colt's chest tighten with want. He wanted to be like them. To have friends and a girlfriend. To be able to tell stories and make them laugh. To do weird things like jump in a very cold river and not get called weird for it. When they called her crazy, it was just a playful, joke. But when people call him crazy, they mean it to be an insult.

He shook his head and made walked the rest of the way home. He walked inside andwent to the machine to find three messages.

"Colt, it's mom. Im going to get off early tonite and we'll have that dinner together I promised we'd have. Im sorry but works been hectic. I'll make it up tonite."

"Son, it's dad. I won't be home until very later. Tell your mother Im sorry."

"Hunnie, Im sorry, I thought I could get out early but I can't. You understand. Maybe tomorrow night. Don't forget to feed Binx."

"The cat died three days ago," Dean heard Colt's voice mutter. He stood up from the couch and went upstairs. He rummaged through some drawers and found a silver balde. He sat down against the wall. He banged his head against the hard surface and tried to keep his eyes from tearing. He looked down at his scarred arm, his vision blurred. Dean felt his skin burn as the blade punctured through. Red covered his limb. He heard Colt sigh.

He sat there for a long while before finally moving to his bedroom. He wrapped his arm in an old tattered shirt. Most of his clothes looked worn out. He layed on his bed and looked around his room at his art. Even though it was all made out of anger, Dean had to admit it was incredible. Suddenly, Colt's body got off the bed and started tearing some down. He stapled them angrily on one wall and pulled out his black paint. He put down hatred-filled X's on the paintings. He felt warm, salty, tears fall from Colt's eyes. He wiped at them furiously, smearing paint on his face. He collapsed on the ground in a fit of irate, hysterical tears. His body shook and he could hardly breath. He felt something rise in his throat and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time. The contents of his stomach emptied out into the white bowl.

Dean's vision blurred, then darkened and when it cleared he was back in Chloe's living room. Everything was the same. What felt like an entire day seemed only a minute here. He could still taste Colt's vomit in his mouth but it slowly dissipated. "Now do you know what it was like? I had to go through that every day. But you... you get it easy. You stroll into town, get one of the best girls in Smallville and live like a king. You have friends and their family treats you like a son. The only thing Dana's father has ever said to me was," He made his voice deeper, "Hey kid, try cleaning yourself up a bit, my family as an image to uphold." He shook his head, "Most people ignore me or decide Im a freak. Born to be tortured and humiliated." He yelled.

"Look Colt, I don't know exactly what you're going through, even after feeling it." He needed more time. "But I didn't have an easy life. My mom was killed when I was a little boy and dad's been treating me like a soldier ever since. Training me to get rid of things like you. I've never been normal. The only chance I get at that is with the girl lying on that table." He smiled, "And in the end, Im going to win." He turned swiftly towards Dana. She was caught off guard, she tazered Sam but not as hard as she hoped. She wasn't fast enough to catch Dean. When everyone quit struggling, Sam was on the floor holding his hurt chest and Dean had the tazer against a very scared Dana's throat. "If you care about her at all, you're going to let Sam pick Chloe up and walk her out of this house. Or, Im going to see how much damage this thing can really do."

Colt stared stonily at him and then smiled at Dana. "Think of it this way Dee, we'll be together in the afterlife." Her shoulders slumped and she looked back at Dean pleadingly. Colt turned his head and opened his mouth. He started whispering, and whiteswirreling light wrapped in a red ribbon like light came from the mark over Chloe's heart. The beams went into Colt's claw like hand.

"What is he doing?" He angril asked Dana.

She sighed, "Sucking her soul out of her basically."

Colt's eyes turned white and his head tilted to the roof.

"Does he know Im here?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

He pushed her to the side. "Go see if Sam's okay," he said quietly. He ran towards Chloe and kneeled down beside her. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I should have told you something a long time ago."

TBC

Please review, it's really appreciated. Even if it's only one word, "Good," or "Bad." I prefer, "Great." Lol, but it's your opinion.


	11. Truth

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Eleven_

It was hard for Sam to watch his brother in this predicament. To see a rock like Dean fall to the ground. A person whose been the boulder through everything. No matter what the problem he's able to figure a way out. Now he's broken. It's not until the people you love are in danger that you really know how you feel. Nobody really understands anyone until it seems reality is crashing around them. For Sam, it was finally seeing his brother for what he really was.

Throughout his life, he'd always seen Dean as a replica of their father. His goals were to save the world and never try and have normalcy. And he was partly right. Dean was like his father. He wanted to be the hero and save anyone and everyone. He wanted to make the world better for everyone but still act the part of tough and uncaring. But he did want one part of normalcy. Chloe. If there was anything he wanted from the realm Sam loved, Dean wanted love.

In one week Sam has seen Dean's other side. The side he didn't know exsisted. A side he wasn't even sure Dean knew he had. He was still strong. He was still cocky an somewhat vain. He was still very hardcore at beating anything that was otherworldly. He wasn't patient with those who'd caused his problem and he wasn't letting anyone off with a warning. But he also had a sense of friendship and love beneath his hard exterior. He had real friends, and people who cared about him like family. He had a girlfriend who loved him more than anyone could put into words. And if he'd let himself admit it, he loved her too.

In a matter of days Sam has seen his brother break and fall. He'd seen him show emotion and real worry for him. There had been many times in their lives when Sam had wondered exactly how much his brother cared. He'd gone through years of thinking his brother thought lowly of him for not joining the family business. But it was in those moments when Dean dropped his mask when Sam was hurt and asked if he was alright. Or when his older brother called him Sammy, as much as he whined about it, he actually liked hearing the nickname. Derived from a time when he used to follow Dean all over, in awe of the strength he held.

But when you see the side that had been hidden forever, how do you react? You have so many questions. You queiry everything he says or does. Unsure how to take the fact that he's a nice, normal guy at times. A man who loved a girl for a year, left her, and loved her still. A brother who kept his feelings hidden unless he was scared of losing you. A person who saved people and the world but accepted no fame for it. Devoting his life to helping others but not wanting them to know,if possible.

What do you say to your brother while he's beside a woman who could make the rest of his life incredible, worrying that she's going to die right in front of him? Does Sam tell him all he has to tell her is he really loves her and she lives? No, he has to realize it on his own. It's not Sam's life. It's not Sam trying to save her. He don't love her, Dean does. He likes her. In fact, he's happy that Dean found Chloe and has feelings for a real woman rather than all those other woman he hits on, because they weren't what he needed. Chloe is what Dean needs in his life for him to be stable. His only sense of normalcy in the world of weird.

Sam wanted to crawl away from the couch he was leaning against in pain. He wanted to yell at his brother to tell her. To get it together and tell her all that he was really feeling. That now was the time to let it out. No more pretending. No more lies. Just feel what you feel and put it in words. He'd done it with Jessica. He'd let himself love her and he lost her. But this was Dean's chance, he could love Chloe and not lose her. Atleast not today.

* * *

He ran towards Chloe and kneeled down beside her. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I should have told you something a long time ago." Dean looked back at his brother, just to be sure he was alright. Sam lay, a hand on his chest. His breath was laboured but he nodded his head. He looked back to her. His throat was dry and burning.

He closed his eyes, they were tearing up from staring at her and thinking the worst. "You're so beautful," he whispered. "You always are." He sighed. "When I first saw you, your eyes seemed to be sparkling." He opened his eyes and and let his fingers lightly skim over her eyelashes.

"Do you remember when we went to that Luthor Corp. storage house and were attacked by that giant? It was then I realize I really cared about you. You looked so broken and my heart litteraly seemed to be ripping out of my chest." His voice was starting to break down.

"I never thought that in my entire life, I'd meet anyone like you. I never thought I'd have a girlfriend," He laughed sadly. "You changed me. Not in any way that would really make me different, but inside. Knowing that you're hurt right now, hurts me. Knowing that I couldn't save you when you were taken makes me want to die too."

He shook his head, "Every day of my life has been spent fighting for everyone else. Fighting for their freedom, for their lives. But nobody ever fights for me. Nobody but you. You're the only one whose ever wanted me no matter what way Iam. You see me for who Iam and you love me for it. Why?" He gritted his teeth. "Why do you have to be my only weakness? Why do I have to lose you? Why can't I just have one thing for myself?"

He looked up at the roof, as if talking to someone else. "Don't I deserve this? Haven't I done enough to have just one thing? She's done nothing wrong. If you need to punish someone… if you need to sacrifice someone good, take me. Okay, so I haven't been nearly as good as she has, but I've done some good in this world. I'll go. Take me. Leave her alone."

He let his eyes glance down at her, "Let her live and she can love someone else. She can grow old with someone else. She can have kids and grandkids and even great grandkids. Give her it all and I'll take this for her. I'll take anything for her, as long as I know in the end she'll be happy. I know this will break her, for a long time, but later in life she'll understand."

He clenched his jaw and turned his head to Colt. "Take me you bastard. Take me and leave her alone. Give her back her soul and take mine. Please."

Colt's head slowly turned down to him. His eyes still clouded. His chanting ceased for a moment. He smiled eerily, "What will that accomplish Dean?" He tilted his head to the side. "She'll still love you. I know you still love her. You just can't say it. Can't put yourself out there, just in case you lose her. Then you can try to pretend you didn't care. Hide it and feel better." He shook his head. "No… I don't think that'll work. But both of you…taking you and her, that works for me." His mouth pulled at one side and he jutted out his other arm, blue bolts flew from them and hit Dean in his chest.

Dean held himself up, he wasn't going to let himself die like this. He wouldn't let her die. Or Sammy who would probably be next. His mouth was tensed but he screamed through his teeth. He was a strong guy but that much power does a lot of damage to anyone. He could hear Sammy in the background.

* * *

Sam had never seen his brother in so much pain. That was saying a lot in their business. He pulled himself together. If he didn't do something he was going to watch his older brother die in front of him. He gathered his pained body off the ground and looked around. He found Dana huddled in a corner. "You need to do something," He shouted at her. "What can we do to stop him?" 

She was crying, sobbing really. "I don't know." She shook her head furiously. "We can't stop him. Only they can stop him."

"Love stops him. Tell him you love him." He dragged himself near her and pulled her from the corner. He pushed her towards Colt's hovering form. "Tell him how you feel. How you felt when you were together. Do something!" He yelled.

She fell to the ground, shivering with fear. "Colt, please," she sobbed. "I love you. You know how much I love you. Please, just let them live. Let everyone live."

"Then what?" He bellowed at her. "They live and love happily and I go away. Is that what you want? Then you can be with your new friends!"

"No!" She hugged herself, "I don't care about them. Take me with you Colt. I'll go with you. I don't want to be here. I want you. Only you. Just leave them alone and you and I can be together. Just like before. When it was only us." She nodded her head and swallowed her tears. "Do you remember those times? When nobody else cared we still had each other. We'll always have each other."

Colt shook his head angrily. "Those times are over Dee. We can't be together. If I let them live, I'll go away, and then you won't keep your promise. You'll run off with some other guy. Some normal guy who every one loves and you'll really love him and be with him forever. Someone your dad approves of. And your new friends will think he's the coolest person they've ever met. Later on, you'll laugh about that old boyfriend Colt that wasn't your type."

She stared up at him in shock, "Colt, no. It's not like that. I mean it, I want to go with you. I don't want anyone else to be hurt. Please. Just us. Colt and Dee, like old times."

* * *

Dean could feel himself slipping away. He was trying so hard to keep it together. The pain was so incredible he didn't know how he was still breathing. He turned his eyes down to her. Tears blurred his vision. In all his years, this was how it would end. He wasn't holding her. He'd never told her how he really felt. Not those few words that really meant something. He just told her how incredible she made him feel. How he'd never imagined that life. But he'd never said those three words he'd been hiding even from himself. 

No more time. No more life. It was all over. He'd accomplished feats that no normal man could. But they were all able to love. They had wives and girlfriends. He had Chloe and he'd lost her once, but he got a second chance and now he was blowing it. He was ruining it for both of them. He was letting them both die when just a few simple words would end it.

A white blurry form appeared beside Colt, Dean squinted his eyes as best he could. "Mom," he mouthed, unable to form words. She smiled at him, with her characteristic motherly, full of love smile. She was surrounded in heavenly light. Her hands lifted and she touched the power coming from Colt's hands, it momentarily stopped and he stared at her in confusion.

Dean heaved, trying to breath and not pass out. His body was screaming, he just wanted to let go and be in the same place his mother went to when he was a young child. He pulled himself closer to Chloe. Her face was pale and he wasn't sure she was breathing. He looked up to his mother and Colt.

"Who are you?" Colt asked, furiously.

Her head ever so slowly turned to him and tipped to the side. "Son, you've made a very large mistake in your afterlife." She said. Her voice sounding like it did in Dean's dream. Light as a feather, almost a whisper.

"What are you talking about? What would you know?" He stared at her; his face covered in anger.

"What you feel has caused more problems then needed. I understand that you've been wronged in your life, by people who've not seen what they've done as wrong. But Chloe has done nothing to you. She loves my son greatly and you are destroying that for your own selfish desires. Im not going to allow you to do that." She explained calmly.

He laughed in disbelief, "Oh and what is it you plan to do? You gonna ask God to save me? Ask him to lead me to the light." He shook his head, "Are you going to ask him to help me?" He yelled. "Where was he when I was being hurt everyday? Where was he when I felt like dying?"

"He was waiting for the day that you would join him so he could tell you he loved you." She smiled, "But Im not here to do his work, Im here to give my son time to do what he knows needs to be done."

She nodded down to him. "You asked God if you deserved Chloe and he says you do. You asked him to let her grow old with someone she loves and have kids and grandkids and he agrees that would be right. But he's not going to change anything that fate has set out. It's your job to go through with fate. Here's your chance. Here's fates intervention." She exploded in a spray of white light.

Dean looked around the room, everything seemed to freeze. The clock, Sam reaching out to her, Colt in his angry stance, Dana crying and pleading to him.

He looked down at Chloe, her dying soul in front of him and shook his head. "I don't know when it happened. I must not have been paying attention. But over the time I've known you, I've felt more for you than I could ever feel for anyone else in this world. You are the only person I could ever feel love for." He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I love you Chloe." He pressed his lips against hers.

As the words exited his mouth, memories of them swarmed his eyes. Them kissing. Them hugging. Dean and Chloe smiling at each other. Holding each other. Loving each other. They seemed slow at first, slowly gaining speed.

Seeing her for the first time. Hearing the words "Hey stranger," from her beautiful mouth. Seeing her curiousity get the best of her as she threw herself into dangerous situations. Her laughter. The rumble of his chest as she made him laugh, made him smile, made him feel. The feel of her soft skin under his hands. The light skim of her lips against his. Her breath against his neck. Her hair against his cheek. Her body molded against his. The light scent of her vanilla body spray assaulted his senses.

Hearing her say "I love you." He could actually feel the hot water from when they were in the bath together. He could feel the sun on his neck from when he left her in her bed the day he left. The tightening of his chest whenever he saw her hurt. He heard her sweet voice saying his name. Mumbling it in her half asleep way, whispering it when they made love, yelling it happily when she saw him, shouting it when she was mad. Her eyes sparkling excitedly. The pull of his face when he smiled. The extra beat of his heart whenever he saw her. The sting of tears in his eyes. The day they went camping, his favorite day. Lastly the picture of them seemed to hang in his mind longer than all the rest.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. His mom was right there in front of them. Looking as incredibly beautiful as all the pictures he'd seen her in showed her. His eyes burned and his heart seemed to be slowing. He stumbled closer to her. Reaching out. Her small hand reached down and the tips of her fingers lightly skimmed his. The white light she exploded into threw him backwards. His eyes closed, when he opened them she was gone. 

He looked over to Chloe and Dean. Colt was trying to hurt them again, but their bodies broke out in a red light. He couldn't see either of them. The light took over the whole room. They were all surrounded in it. It felt warm and reassuring against him. He wanted to sleep suddenly, he shook his head trying to pay attention. What was happening to Chloe and Dean? Were they dying? Did they have to sacrifice themselves to get rid of Colt? What was happening?

TBC

Please review. If I get lots of reviews, I'll post the next chapter sooner:D Also, to anyone who does not believe in God, or anything like him, I apologize if you don't like the use of him in this story. Everyone has a right to their own beliefs and Im not trying to push mine on you.


	12. Chloe II

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Twelve_

He looked over to Chloe and Dean. Colt was trying to hurt them again, but their bodies broke out in a red light. He couldn't see either of them. The light took over the whole room. They were all surrounded in it. It felt warm and reassuring against him. He wanted to sleep suddenly, he shook his head trying to pay attention. What was happening to Chloe and Dean? Were they dying? Did they have to sacrifice themselves to get rid of Colt? What was happening?

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Dean?" Her voice called to him. He turned. She was walking down the sidewalk. The breeze had caught her hair. He smiled, she beamed back at him. She wrapped her arm around his, "Interested in going to the Luthor Mansion to check out the vault?" Her eyes sparked with mischief._

_He shook his head, "By 'going to' you mean 'break into.'"_

_She nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right."_

_He sighed, "Why this time?"_

_"Fun mostly. But also because I heard he had special meteor rocks inside. I want to see them."_

_"Fine, but I've got a date tonite."_

_She laughed, "Yeah, Im sure you do stud."_

_"What? I can't have a date." She let go of his arm and stood in front of him, she started walking backwards. "I don't think 'date' is the right word. A night full of playing around, now that sounds right. She'll probablyfinish you offwith 'skipping dessert and going straight to her place.'"_

_He put his hand over his heart and made a wounded face. "I'll have you know, she is definately not the type of girl to do that. And well Im honorable," he waggled his eyebrows, "so I couldn't possibly do anything like you say."_

_She laughed, "We'll see." She turned around._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Clark wanted to talk to me about something. Then I have to go over to Trick's house about a possible lead."_

_Dean rolled his eyes, "Trick with a lead, come on. He just wants to stare at you. The guy makes stuff up just so he can get you to come over."_

_She smirked, "It's nice to be stared at...unless it creepy. But Trick's nice."_

_"Yeah, you two would make some interesting children."_

_She made a face, "I don't think so."_

_He chuckled, "Why? His football smarts and your book smarts could really raise some winners."_

_She laughed, "That's about as likely as you dating a nice, smart, virgin librarian."_

_He inhaled through his teeth, "Ouch. Why do you have to throw the V word at me."_

_She shook her head, "I'll call you later." He nodded his head and walked off. _

_Later that night, he picked his date, Gwyn, up from her house and drove to a small resteraunt in Metropolis. She was sexy, there was no doubt. Flowing dark hair, red lips, blue eyes. Her body was curvy and long. She was wearing a cherry red, spaghetti strapped dress that ended a little above mid-thigh. He couldn't help but think Chloe would be more classy and fashionable. He tried shaking his head, he should be focusing on his date not his best friend._

_She played with her hair alot, trying to keep his eyes on her. Constantly licking her lips and smiling at him saucily. Every once in awhile she'd put her hand on his and squeeze. He smiled at her and though he wasn't listening her took her cues for how to react. He didn't really care what she had to say. His mind was other places. He wondered what Trick and Chloe were doing. Or Chloe and Clark. What if Chloe had decided to go to the Luthor Mansion without him. He frowned and her brows furrowed. "What?" he said._

_"I said, do you want to just skip dessert and maybe we could head back to my place for a nightcap." She cocked her eyebrow and smiled at him seductively. He kind of wanted to laugh but thought she'd react badly. That Chloe sure had his taste pinned._

_He looked up at the clock, "Actually, I have some work to do tonite. So I can't." She pouted. "Maybe another time." He paid for their meal and drove her home. He couldn't stop wondering what Chloe was up to. He drove out to her house and noticed her light was off. She couldn't be sleeping this early, it was only midnight. _

_He climbed the lattice to the roof over the porch and walked to her window. He knocked lightly but she didn't come so he opened it. While climbing through, his jeans got caught and he slipped. The window slammed down behind him. He made a lot of noise and Chloe turned the beside lamp on and stared at him sleepily. Dean could hear footsteps and stared at the door. _

_"Chloe?" Her dad's voice rang out. She stared at him, knowing how bad it would look. There wasn't enough room under the bed, so she threw the blanket up and he hurriedly hid under it. He pressed himself down into the mattress as hard as he could. She had a large, thick comforter, so it didn't look all that odd. He heard the door open. "What was that noise?"_

_She rubbed her eyes, "My window was open and it must have slipped and slammed shut. Sorry dad, I didn't mean to wake you up."_

_"It's no problem sweetie. Go back to sleep." _

_H__e heard the door shut. He suddenly realized he was lying very close to her. She was only wearing girls boxer shorts and a tight muscle shirt. He peeked out from the blanket and smiled at her cockily. He tickled her side, and she tried to muffle her squeales. "Dean, stop it. My dad will her," she said between laughing. __He stopped and moved so he was more comfortable. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his leather coat off. "Planning on staying awhile," she asked._

_Deanshrugged. He crossed his arms behind his head. "Why'd you go to bed so early?"_

_"I was tired," she laughed. "Not much else to do."_

_He smiled, "Trick wear you out." __She slammed his stomach. He made a pained face, "Ow." _

_She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a date." She moved down farther in her bed and put her head on the pillow. She looked up at him out of the top corner of her eyes._

_He shrugged, "She wasn't what I was interested in."_

_Her eyebrows raised, "Since where are you not interested in any female."_

_He laughed, "I have standards."_

_She guffawed, "Yeah, they have to be female, easy, and think you're everything you've cracked yourself up to be in your head."_

_He made a puppy face, "Any girl would be lucky to have me."_

_She smiled, "Most girls have had you." __He pulled the pillow out from under his head and hit her stomach with it. "Hey!" __He laughed. "Really, Dean. Why aren't you at her place for dessert," she playfully licked her lips and played with her hair. He wasn't the least bit surprised to notice she was actually doing a pretty good interpretation of most of the girls he'd dated._

_He shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't want to go back with her." He looked away, "I thought maybe you'd gone to the Luthor Mansion without me and my head was somewhere else."_

_"I wouldn't go without you," he looked back at her and smiled. "I need you to beat up anyone who tries to stop me from snooping." He shook his head and laughed. "Fine, I also like having you there." She rolled her eyes and looked away._

_"See, not even you can turn me down Chloe Sullivan." _

_She laughed. "We'll see hotshot."_

_End flashback_

_Flashback_

_He was fast asleep in her bed. She had gotten up hours ago but didn't want to wake him up. It'd become a ritual that he'd sneak into her room near midnight and stay with her. Even before they started dating. He told her, he liked having someone to hold onto before he fell asleep. She told him, he made her feel safe even though with all the meteor freaks she always felt on edge._

_He snored sometimes. Not loudly, luckily. Her father would go ballistic if he'd walked in on one of their sleep sessions. Even when they were just friends they didn't sleep in a conventional best friend sleep over way. He liked to hold onto her and she liked listening to his heartbeat. She usually slept half on top of him. Her head snug under his chin, ear over his heart. His arms wrapped around her back, his hands usually rubbing circles until he fell asleep. Their legs entwined beneath the covers. __They'd never 'slept' together during any of the nights. He never pushed it and she never asked if it bothered him. He seemed content with just holding her. _

_It was nearly noon, her father had long ago gone to work. She was lucky he never checked in on her before he left. She'd already showered, dressed and had breakfast. He began to stir. His shirt was somewhere on the floor so when he leaned up she was privvy to one of her favorite sights, his bare chest. He liked to sleep in just his boxers and she wasn't protesting. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and blinked a few times. She walked over and leaned across him, kissing the side of his mouth. "Morning," he said._

_"Afternoon," she said with a smile._

_He laughed, "How long have you been awake?"_

_She shrugged, "Awhile. Are you hungry?" He nodded. "I'll make you something, go shower." He threw the blanket off and she started for the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Before she could react, he was off towards the bathroom. She shook her head. When he came downstairs she had a plate of bacons and eggs waiting for him. He ate hungrily. _

_Water dripped from his hair down his chest. He was wearing his jeans but no shirt, "Couldn't find it."_

_There was a knock at the door, Clark walked in before Chloe made it halfway across the kitchen. He looked at Dean with an odd expression but then smiled. "Hey, Mom was wondering where you were this morning." He looked at Chloe. "I guess now I know where you've been disappearing to at night."_

_Dean nodded, "What are you up to today?"_

_"Lex wants to go to Metropolis for something and wants me to come," he said with a shrug._

_"All day?"_

_Clark stared at her suspiciously, "Why? Are you planning on breaking in again?"_

_"What, me? I don't break in. I just happen to drop by when no one's home. Sad thing really." She said with an innocent smile._

_Dean laughed, "Could you ask him to just leave the door unlocked, I really hate picking those locks, it's getting boring. He could at least leave the same one for two weeks. Paranoid, or what?"_

_Clark laughed, "He has reason to be. What are you two looking for now?"_

_"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Go have fun." She said happily. _

_He shook his head and looked to Dean, "Please try to keep her from setting anything off. Last time when the dogs got out Lex raged. There were so many cops there I thought they'd shoot her on site."_

_Dean laughed, "I'll try but I don't think I can stop her."_

_"Im right her. Could you be any more chauvenistic. I've taken care of myself for years, I can handle anything the Luthors have to throw at me."_

_Dean tipped his head, "True, but maybe you could come out uninjured this time."_

_She smiled, "No promises."_

_End Flaskback_

Chloe could feel her soul leaving her. She could feel the life slowly draining away from her body. She couldn't open her eyes but she could hear Dean's voice faintly. "You're so beautful," he whispered. "You always are." He sighed. "When I first saw you, your eyes seemed to be sparkling." She could feel his fingers lightly skim over her eyelashes.

"Do you remember when we went to that Luthor Corp. storage house and were attacked by that giant? It was then I realize I really cared about you. You looked so broken and my heart litteraly seemed to be ripping out of my chest." His voice was starting to break down. She did remember. She was terrified that day but some part of her felt safe knowing Dean was beside her. Later that day in the hospital when he kissed her, she wanted to shout at him that she really cared about him. She was so thankful that fate had given her him.

"I never thought that in my entire life, I'd meet anyone like you. I never thought I'd have a girlfriend," He laughed sadly. "You changed me. Not in any way that would really make me different, but inside. Knowing that you're hurt right now, hurts me. Knowing that I couldn't save you when you were taken makes me want to die too." She wanted to tell him that all those times she made fun of him for never having a girlfriend was really just her jealousy lashing out, because she'd always wanted to be that for him. She wanted him to know that having him with her for the time she did had meant the world to her. Chloe wanted to tell him that if she died she wanted him to go on living. She wanted him to keep fighting everything in the world that hurt others.

"Every day of my life has been spent fighting for everyone else. Fighting for their freedom, for their lives. But nobody ever fights for me. Nobody but you. You're the only one whose ever wanted me no matter what way Iam. You see me for who Iam and you love me for it. Why?" He gritted his teeth. "Why do you have to be my only weakness? Why do I have to lose you? Why can't I just have one thing for myself?" She was crying inside but she wasn't sure if he could see it.

His voice seemed more distant. "Don't I deserve this? Haven't I done enough to have just one thing? She's done nothing wrong. If you need to punish someone… if you need to sacrifice someone good, take me. Okay, so I haven't been nearly as good as she has, but I've done some good in this world. I'll go. Take me. Leave her alone." She realized he was talking to God. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't be able to go without him if he did sacrifice himself. That she wasn't going to let God replace him with her, if anyone was going to die it would be her not him.

"Let her live and she can love someone else. She can grow old with someone else. She can have kids and grandkids and even great grandkids. Give her it all and I'll take this for her. I'll take anything for her, as long as I know in the end she'll be happy. I know this will break her, for a long time, but later in life she'll understand." Chloe was screaming at him in her head. Yelling that she could never love anyone else. Never have children with anyone else. It wouldn't break her, it'd ruin her and she'd leave this earth by her own hand if she didn't have him. She understood that he was trying to be noble; trying to spare her and give himself up but he didn't realize that she didn't want that. She wanted him and there was nothing that would ever amount to him. Nothing and no one.

"Take me you bastard. Take me and leave her alone. Give her back her soul and take mine. Please."

"What will that accomplish Dean?" She heard Colt ask. "She'll still love you. I know you still love her. You just can't say it. Can't put yourself out there, just in case you lose her. Then you can try to pretend you didn't care. Hide it and feel better." Chloe started to worry what Colt's anger would cause. "No… I don't think that'll work. But both of you…taking you and her, that works for me." She heard the loud crack of the angry boy's power lashing out and knew Dean was being hit with it again. She wanted to reach out to him. To take the pain for him, anything as long as she knew he wouldn't hurt too.

"Who are you?" She heard Colt ask, a furious edge to his voice.

"Son, you've made a very large mistake in your afterlife." She heard an angelic female voice.

"What are you talking about? What would you know?"

"What you feel has caused more problems then needed. I understand that you've been wronged in your life, by people who've not seen what they've done as wrong. But Chloe has done nothing to you. She loves my son greatly and you are destroying that for your own selfish desires. Im not going to allow you to do that." She explained calmly. Chloe didn't know what to think, somehow Dean's deceased mother had come to help them.

He laughed in disbelief, "Oh and what is it you plan to do? You gonna ask God to save me? Ask him to lead me to the light. Are you going to ask him to help me?" He yelled. "Where was he when I was being hurt everyday? Where was he when I felt like dying?" Chloe felt bad for the boy, but when he was causing so much pain with every one else who didn't hurt him, it just wasn't right.

"He was waiting for the day that you would join him so he could tell you he loved you."Though Chloe couldn't see her, she felt theDean's mom was smiling."But Im not here to do his work, Im here to give my son time to do what he knows needs to be done."

"You asked God if you deserved Chloe and he says you do." She knewDean'smother was speaking to him now."You asked him to let her grow old with someone she loves and have kids and grandkids and he agrees that would be right. But he's not going to change anything that fate has set out. It's your job to go through with fate. Here's your chance. Here's fates intervention." White light clouded over her eyes.

She heard Dean gasping in pain and wanted to reach out and smooth it all away. "I don't know when it happened. I must not have been paying attention. But over the time I've known you, I've felt more for you than I could ever feel for anyone else in this world. You are the only person I could ever feel love for." She felt his mouth against her ear as he whispered,"I love you Chloe." He pressed his lips against hers.

Her mind exploded with memories of them together. Seeing him that first day and feeling the need to talk to him. Feeling his arms around her. The scent of cinnamon and soap that hung around him. The way his mouth felt against hers. The way his hands felt against her back. The way his hair felt under her palms. His warm breath against her neck. The seemed slow at first, slower than actually feeling them, but they began to pick up speed.

She saw him throwing himself in dangerous situations with a cocky grin and way about him that showed he knew he was going to win. His laughter rang in her ears, warming her heart. The way he smiled. So many different ways. With his cocky sarcasm, his excited curiousity, his adoration towards her. She could feel his chin, still somewhat rough since he hadn't shaved, on her hand and against her cheek. The feel of his sculpted body against hers.

She could hear his voice telling her he missed her. She could feel the warm water from their bath and shower. She could hear the warmth of his voice when he said her name, whispered it in her ear, called it out when they made love, said it with sadness when he thought she was mad at him. She could see his face when they made love, open and loving. The way his eyes lit up when he saw her and the way a smile always seemed to be tugging at his lips. She could feel him inside of her. She could feel his tears on her finger tips from when he was scared of losing her.

She remembered the day he left and when he came back. How high her hopes soared just by seeing him on her porch. She remembered the picture in her room of them when they went camping. They looked so right together. They felt so right together. That feeling. The whisper of his voice saying he loved her. Hung in her mind.

She felt her body freeing from whatever it was holding her back. She wondered if this was it. The end. If she was about to be met with a white light telling her it was all okay, she was going to a better place. The light dimmed. What happened?

TBC

Review and I'll update. If you review quick and with many, I'll post again tonite. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please. lol.


	13. Seeing It

Okay, I couldn't wait for you to review, even though I'd really appreciate if you all would. I want to finish this story before I leave town...which actually might be tomorrow, so Im sorry if it gets put off for a, well...long time. Please review though, I know you guys are reading and it only takes a minute. You don't even have to sign it. If you review, I'll smile and like you forever, I promise. LOL.

**

* * *

**

Smallville's Supernatural

_Chapter Thirteen_

She felt her body freeing from whatever it was holding her back. She wondered if this was it. The end. If she was about to be met with a white light telling her it was all okay, she was going to a better place. The light dimmed. What happened?

* * *

Sam squinted his eyes. The red light had dimmed around the house, now just cascading around them. They began to lift from the table. The hovered in the air, Chloe now standing in front of Dean. Their mouths connected in a kiss. Neither of them seemed to realize what was happening. 

Colt was screaming at them but Sam couldn't understand what he was saying. He was throwing his blue power at them but it bounced off the red light. He looked over to Dana who was staring up at them in awe. She was in a heap on the floor, her face still stained in tears.

Suddenly he couldn't see Dean or Chloe. Instead it was as if a movie was playing in front of him. A hazy form of the two lovers were walking down the street. Chloe was smiling up at him, "What happened to the cocky-'I'm hotter than everyone else'-Dean?"

He grinned at her, "He's around somewhere, preoccupied with a certain blond I think."

Chloe laughed. She walked in front of him and then tipped her head back to see him, "What if I miss him?"

"Take a number sweetheart, there's a lot of girls missing him." He walked forward and wrapped his arm around her. "Better?"

"No, I like the other one. Bring him back."

He cocked his eyebrow, "I don't know if multiple personalities is a good thing."

"With me, it's common." She unwrapped his arm and started running down the street. He laughed and chased after her. They weaved their way through the many people on the sidewalk. "I thought you were faster than this," she shouted back to him.

He sped up and lifted her off the ground. She squeeled. He put her down and turned her to face him. "I thought I'd let you think you had the upper hand, I know how you like to pout when you don't get your way."

She frowned, "I do not pout."

He nodded, "You pout." She stuck her lip out and shook her head. He laughed and kissed her.

The picture faded. "What is this?" Colt yelled.

"Look, it's another one," Dana said.

They were in Chloe's bedroom. She was standing cross armed by her desk. Dean was across the room from her; a frown firmly set in his features.

"You can't ignore him forever," she complained.

He shook his head, "Im not ignoring him. Im giving him space."

She laughed, "Space? Dean you haven't spoken to him in a year. He's your brother!"

"He doesn't want to see me!" Dean shouted.

"Yes he does. He just thinks you're mad at him like your dad," she yelled back.

"What would you know? You don't know my family." He screamed, angrily.

She looked away, "Maybe if you talked to your family, I'd have the chance to meet them."

He looked out the window, "I talk to my dad."

"Only to figure out where you're going for your next job. That's not talking."

"What do you want me to say to him? 'Hey dad, I know we haven't been all that close since mom died, but maybe we could have coffee. Some real heart to heart time.'" He stared at her annoyed.

"Well it's better than a ten second conversation where he just tells you a few numbers and hangs up."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"Then try talking to your brother. Im sure Sam wants a real family."

"Sammy doesn't want me. He doesn't want me for his brother or his friend. He wants someone whose normal." He turned away. "Someone who'll treat him like his little college buddies do. Im not that person. I can't be that person."

Chloe's face softened, "I'm sorry." She walked over to him. She put her hand on his chest and reached up with her other to turn his face to her. "Okay? I didn't mean to upset you." Her eyes glistened, "I just want you to be happy."

He brushed her hair behind her ears, "I am happy. I've got you." A tear slipped down her cheek, he leaned down and kissed it away.

They faded again and Sam shook his head. They fought about him. Dean had wanted a relationship with him all this time, he just thought Sam would reject him. He felt bad for not telling his brother that he liked how he was. He liked that he was brash and cocky. He liked his headstrong ways, even if it often got them in trouble. He worried he wouldn't get to tell Dean how he felt.

They faded in again. This time they were both fast asleep in Chloe's bed. Dean woke up first. He looked down at her head on his chest. He let his fingertips glide over the mold of her face, resting on her lips. She began to stir and he pretended to be asleep. She stared up at him and then leaned across and kissed him. He returned it. His hands tangled in her hair. He rolled her over but went to far and fell off the bed. He stared up from the floor, wincing. He pulled a boot out from behind his back. Her head popped out from on top of the bed. She was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. He smiled and sat up. He pulled her off the bed and she screeched. She landed in his lap and he kissed her. Her hand wrapped around his neck.

"Why are we seeing this?" Colt shouted.

"You're seeing their love," Sam told him. "Even when they were fighting, they cared enough not to hurt each other."

A new part of them showed. They were running through a dark field of tall grass. The long thick blades reached higher than Chloe's head. They stopped; breathing heavily. "How far back to you think he is?" Dean asked.

Chloe shook her head, "Not far." Dean grabbed her hand and started running again. A loud noise could be heard in the background. Chloe pulled her hand away, "You go that way, I'll go this way. He can't get us both, he'll have to choose."

"No," Dean said loudly.

She shook her head, "I got us into this, now go." He stood his ground. "Go." He shook his head. Her face widened, "Look," she said pointing. He turned his head and then cursed himself. When he looked back she was gone and he didn't know which direction. He took off running. All that could be seen was the field of grass for a little while.

"Where are you?" Came a loud angry voice. "Come on out, you're not getting away. You know too much, I can't let you walk away from this."

The picture showed Dean's face. His eyes squinting, trying to see if he could see her anywhere. "Chloe," he said quietly. "Chloe?"

"Gotcha!" Dean stopped. He turned around. Running toward the sound of the voice. He jumped to get a better view. Chloe was being dragged through the grass by a tall dark man. He laughed eerily, "You should've just minded your own business."

She thrashed in his grasp. Dean picked up speed.

"My wife was a cheater, she couldn't be trusted. I had to get rid of her. You darling, can't be trusted to keep my secret." He stopped and held her upright. "Call for your boyfriend." She shook her head defiantly. He slapped her hard and she fell to the ground. He picked her up, "Come and get her pretty boy!" He yelled. The man grabbed her chin roughly. She spat in his face. "You little bitch." Her eyes looked behind him. He raised his fist to hit her again.

Dean ran at him and wrapped his arm around his waist, throwing them both to the ground. Without waiting for the man to respond Dean pulled himself from the ground and slammed his fist into the man's face. He retaliated, and Dean's face felt the familiar pain. They through blow after blow until he got fed up and hit him in the stomach, then the mouth and wrapped his head in a headlock. He cut his air off until the older man passed out. Chloe was on the phone calling the sheriff giving the woman directions to where they were.

The picture brightened with red and blue lights. Dean was holding a shivering Chloe against his chest and rubbing her back. He stared at the unconscious form of the older man being taken away. Chloe pulled her head back and Dean frowned at the red, slowly bruising skin of her cheek. He inhaled through his teeth and rubbed his fingers over it lightly. He kissed her forehead and pulled her head back to his chest.

They faded away. "He should've run," Colt said. "Saved himself."

"He loved her. There was no way he'd leave her behind." Dana yelled at him. Colt glared down at her and she shrunk away.

Chloe was standing in an office, the words "The Torch," were painted on the wall. A computer on a desk full of messy papers sat in the center. A wall of stories stood out, all about the supernatural. Dean walked through the doorway and layed down on the couch. She turned to him, "Comfortable?" She cocked her eyebrow. He sighed.

A tall, handsomeboy with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes walked in. He smiled at her, "Chloe?" He asked. He held his hand out and she shook it. "They never told me you were so beautiful." Dean rolled his eyes and sat up.

"What can I help you with?" She asked, grinning.

"A date Saturday would be better than what I came here for," he said confidently.

Her eyebrows raised, "Foreward aren't you?"

"It's not everyday you run into the prettiest girl you've ever seen."

"Oh please," Dean muttered from the couch. She turned around and glared at him, then turned back to the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Casanova," Dean answered.

The boy chuckled good naturedly. "Jake. I just transferred here."

"Nice to meet you Jake." She pointed back to him, "That's James Dean; watch out, he's a real bad boy. He likes to put any guy who isn't him down because it makes him feel cool. Even though, he's really just venting his anger at not being the one to ask me out first."

He guffawed, "If I asked you out, you wouldn't give that guy a second look."

She laughed, "That's not true."

He stood up, "Go out with me tonite."

She half-smiled, "Why should I?"

"Because you want to."

"Not good enough." She challenged.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, she stared up at him shocked. "Because fate's going to be better to us tonite."

She smiled and nodded her head. She turned back to Jake, "Sorry, I don't think I'll make it this Saturday."

He laughed, "That's alright. I don't think I could compete with that."

It changed to Dean sitting in a dark hotel room. He was leaning against a bed and looking through pictures. They were all of him and Chloe. Laughing, hugging, kissing. They fell from his hands and he rubbed his temples. He stood up and grabbed the phone, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket marked "Chloe's cell," he picked up the receiver and started to dial. It rang a few times before her voice came through, "Hello?" He opened his mouth to respond but couldn't say anything. She asked again, "Hello?" He shook his head. He heard the click and hung up. He layed back on the bed, he pulled a picture of them from his wallet. He kissed the photo and then let his hand drop. He fell asleep holding her against his heart.

Chloe was pacing her bedroom. Tears streamed from her eyes. She pulled at her hair in frusteration and then sunk to the floor. She covered her head in her arms and sobbed. "Chloe? Are you alright?" Came a female voice from the door.

Chloe wiped her eyes, "Im fine."

"Alright, if you say so."

Footsteps could be heard and then Chloe was shaking with tears again. She stood up and grabbed the frame with Dean and her in it. She crawled into bed and fell asleep holding it against her.

"What's this supposed to do?" Asked Colt. "Make me feel bad for what I've done?" He laughed, "What do I care if they're in love?"

"That's just it Colt." Dana explained. "You don't care, but you've seen it. You've seen what you could have had...with me. But you were too angry with everyone else to just enjoy what we had. You had to get back at them when you could've just been satisfied with the one good think in your life." She cried, "We could've been them. They went against the odds. Everything was against them. They weren't supposed to fall in love or stay together. He was supposed to leave her behind and never think of her again but she was all he thought about. And she never gave up on him."

His eyes clouded, "We couldn't be them. You didn't really want me. You wanted someone like Ted Stacks."

She shook her head, "The only one I ever wanted was you, but you didn't want me enough."

The light around Dean and Chloe began to fade. "What's happening?" Sam yelled. The picture of Dean faded and slowly their real forms began to show.

Colt's hand started to glow blue, "I've got end this Dana. What could've been is over, I've got work to do."

"Did you love me?" She yelled.

He stared at her a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I loved you."

"Don't do this then, please Colt. Don't kill them. If you still love me..." She pleaded.

TBC

Please review, it's really appreciated.


	14. The End Part One

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Fourteen_

The light around Dean and Chloe began to fade. "What's happening?" Sam yelled. Their hazy forms faded and slowly their real bodies began to show.

Colt's hand started to glow blue, "I've got end this Dana. What could've been is over, I've got work to do."

"Did you love me?" She yelled.

He stared at her a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I loved you."

"Don't do this then, please Colt. Don't kill them. If you still love me..." She pleaded.

Colt shook his head, "My love died when I died Dee." He turned to the couple and threw his palms out, blue electricity eneloped them. They turned into a large ball of his power.

Sam stared at them unsure what to do. His brother and his friend were being killed right in front of him and he couldn't do a damn thing. They'd done it all, so what was wrong. Colt saw their love so why didn't he go to hell? Suddenly beams of red light broke through the blue. The ball of energy exploded in white. Sam covered his head with his arm in reaction.

* * *

Chloe and Dean stood in an expanse of white light. "Are we dead?" He asked. His voice echoed.

She shook her head, her movements slowing like slow motion. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"A person dies every four seconds. There should be more here."

He smiled, "Maybe it's our own heaven."

She cocked her eyebrow, "We're supposed to spend eternity in one big blank area?"

"We have each other to occupy ourselves," he waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed, "Are you allowed to do that in heaven?"

He shrugged, "I'll risk hell."

She walked around, her arms crossed. "How long have we been here?"

"I don't know. Awhile I think." He looked down at his wrist, "Watch stopped when my mom helped out."

She nodded, "Right, Fate's intervention."

He looked at her surprised, "You heard that."

"I heard all of it." She looked away, "Did you really mean it? Or were you just saying it to get rid of Colt?"

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I meant every word. I should've said it a long time ago. I've never said it to anyone." He turned her around, facing him. "After my mom, I just didn't like the three words. I didn't like the thought of loving someone and then losing them like my dad with my mom." Heexplained, shakinghis head, "I've come so close to losing you more times than I can count. We both do things that we could very easily be killed for. You should really stop searching for meteor freaks," he joked.

She laughed, "Yeah, when you stop fighting demons and everything supernatural."

"Okay, so we're not going to stop doing reckless things, but that just proves what I was saying. I don't know what I'd do if you died, especially if it was for loving me." He sighed, "I just don't like thinking that I'll love you and in the end Im going to leave and when I come back you'll be gone. And not just to Metropolis or breaking into someone's house for answers to questions nobody will answer for you. But you'll be in a place like this except I won't be here with you."

She sniffled, "I'd rather die knowing you loved me."

"I do love you, but you're not going to die. I won't let that happen."

"You're not always going to be there, Dean."

He nodded, "Yes Iam. I'll find a way. We'll work this out." He exhaled loudly. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, turning her face upwards to him. "You know, if we ever get outta this place."

She chuckled, "What about your dad? What about-" She stopped and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. She doubled over, clutching her chest. "Chloe? What's-" His knees caved underneath him and he fell to the ground. His fingers dug into the areaover his heart.

Chloe crawled closer to him, she was gasping for air. Her face was pained, "I love you," she got out.

"I love you too," he breathed. He pressed his mouth against hers.

* * *

He peeked out when the light dimmed. Dean and Chloe broke apart and turned to Colt. Their eyes were white and they spoke at the same time with a deep, dark voice that wasn't theres.

"Colt Tyler, you've been charged with using the dark powers wrongly. Though you've tried to fufill your promise you have not suceeded. You had lots of time to harm those who've done you wrong, but only managed to scare them or scar them. You promised death!" Flames broke out around Chloe and Dean. Black, orange, and blue roaring fire.

"Love's truest beings stand in front of you, alive and still in love." Their hands raised and they pointed their fingers at him. "You've seen what you could've had were you not so hateful and because of that we must end your tirade." A whoosh of air burst through the house. "You were warned. You knew who she was the moment you were ressurected. You should have killed her first. Gotten her out of the way and then went on to kill the others. It's time to pay your toll."

Colt looked solid and his body was being pushed against the wall, his hair thrown around from the wind. "NO!" He yelled. "Im not done with them yet. I haven't killed them all. They need to die before I do."

"You're already dead." Chloe and Dean said. "It's time you realize that." A black hazy fog-like substance came out of Dean and Chloe's hands. Silver skulls, mouths open, screaming for help with various voices were inside the fog. It wrapped around Colt's body.

The angry boy screamed, Sam could hear bones cracking. He watched as his face slowly decayed to bone. Disgusting as it was, Sam watched as his skin melted, the muscles turned to dust and his bood dried away. His clothes slowly became even more tattered and dirty.

"COLT!" Dana screamed. She ran to him, reaching out. "Take me with you!" She cried. "Please, I love you."

"DEE!" His skull yelled. He reached out with his bony fingers and grabbed her hand.

"No," Sam hollered. "It'll disrupt the balance. You can't go with him, you're alive." He ran to them, trying to get a hold on her.

The eery fog consumed him, Dana lifted from the floor. Red flames wrapped around her.

"You dare try to follow him to the pits of hell?" Dean and Chloe's simultaneous dark voice yelled. "You are alive, what gives you the right?"

She was screaming in pain from the fire, "I helped him. Im not a good person. Take me too!"

"You want to die? Or you want to sacrifice yourselfto be withhim?" The fire lightened. Her skin was red and blistered.

"I just want to be with him." She sobbed.

Dean and Chloe cackled, "Love won't bring you to hell! You'll go to heaven. Still want to die?"

"But I helped!" She yelled. "I helped him hurt those people. I helped him get Chloe here to kill her."

"You wanted them to live. I heard you pleading with him to let them live."

She shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes, "I just want to be with him."

Their heads shook together and laughed evily, "If it's what you want!"

Her body went up in flame and Sam had to look away. He could smell her burning flesh. She let out an ear piercing scream. He tried to cover his ears. Thoughts of Jessica and her murder ran through his mind. Tears burned his eyes. He repeated her name over and over. "Jessica, Jessica, Jessica..." He tried to think of her alive and beautiful but he couldn't shake her burning body from his minds eye.

All of a sudden, Dana's screaming stopped. Sam removed his hands from his ears and looked up at her. Her dark charred body fell to the floor and broke into a pile of grey dust.

The angryforms turned to him, "I hope you're not planning on following them," the voice snickered.

Sam stood up, "What happened to Chloe and Dean?" He faced the spirit head on. He wasn't afraid.

"What gives you the courage to speak to me that way?" His angry voice boomed.

"It's everything like you that's killed everyone I care about," Sam yelled. "My mom, my girlfriend, and now maybe my brother and his girlfriend."

Their heads shook, "No, I didn't do that. People who wanted more power did that. I just gave them what they asked. We both have jobs Samuel Winchester. I didn't kill Mary or Jessica, he did."

"Who?"

He cackled, "You'll find out soon enough. Ask your father."

"I can't. He's missing."

Their eyebrows cocked, "Is he?"

"What do you mean?" A whoosh of air was gaining strength as it blew past him.

"You'll see." They nodded.

"What about my brother? What about Chloe? Are they...?" He wiped tears from his eyes. "You can't take him. Please, I need him. I never told him."

"You want another chance?"

"Yes. Please."

"Why should I let you?"

Sam shook his head, "Because he's hasn't done anything to you. Just those you give power to."

They smiled, "Good answer, young Winchester. But what about the Sullivan girl?"

"She only fights meteor freaks, they're not even part of your domain. Please, he won't go on without her."

The flames faded from around Chloe and Dean. Their eyes gained back color. An explosion of air blew him backwards onto the ground. He groaned in pain. Sam rubbed his head and sat up. They slowly came down to the ground. Their legs curled beneath them, heads leaned together in a kiss. They gasped when they broke apart.

Sam hurried off the floor and ran to them. He pushed Dean's shoulder and hugged him. "You're getting a little girly Sammy."

"Shut up," Sam said hoarsley. "Just shut up and don't be an ass." He felt Dean's arms hug him back and Sam couldn't help but cry.

"It's okay little brother, Im not going anywhere." He patted his back roughly.

Sam pulled back and stared at him, "I should have told you a long time ago that I wasn't mad at you for what dad did. I know you wanted me to stick around, but I couldn't."

"Sammy you don't have to explain."He looked away.

"No, I do." He shook his head. "Dean I like how you are. Im happy you're my brother. I know sometimes I act like I hate you, but I don't. I've looked up to you since...forever." He smiled, "Even when you're being a jerk!"

"Hey!" He laughed, "Usually when someone tells me how great I am they leave words like "ass" and "jerk" out of it."

"Well, Im trying to be honest here."

"Are you done?" He asked cocking his eyebrow.

Sam laughed, "Yes."

"Good, there's just way too many chick flick moments happening lately." All three of them stood from the floor. "So it's over?" He looked around. "No more angry kid? Where's his girlfriend? She's not going to jump out suddenly and tazer me, is she? Because I've had about enough of being electrocuted today."

Sam sighed, "She's in hell with Colt. It's a long story. I'll explain it on the way to the hospital." He walked towards the door.

"Man, I don't want to go to the hospital. Why can't we just go to the Motel?" Dean whined. He wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulders and winced.

"Because it's obvious you're both in a lot of pain. Maybe if you didn't piss everyone off so much you wouldn't always be getting hurt."

Dean laughed, "We all have our own ways of fighting Sammy. Mine works for me."

Sam shook his head, "Just get in the car."

"I want to drive. It's my car."

Sam motioned to throw the keys to him. Dean lifted his arm but then brought it back down with a pained face. "That's why you're not driving."

Chloe laughed and helped Dean into the front seat; she crawled in the back. "So what happened?" She asked.

Sam sighed, "A lot." After explaining it all to them, they told him they were just in a big white hole. "How is that fair?" He whined. "I have to face three demented people and you two are off in La-La land." He snorted.

"Hey, love has it's upsides." Dean said.

Sam shook his head, "You only realized you were in love today! And you hardly had to do any work. This was basically me the whole time. I did it on my own."

Dean guffawed, "Please! I was the one getting hit with everything. You just stood around."

Chloe rolled her eyes in the back, "Boys," she muttered.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked, looking between Chloe and Dean.

"I-" Dean's cellphone started to ring. He looked down, confused. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Son?" Came a familiar, older male voice.

"Dad?" He asked surprised. He looked over to Sam and then back at Chloe, who were both wearing a shocked expression.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. The End Part Two

**My huge thanks goes out to my incredible reviewers: **_simoman, BabyC2003, SVOC Luva, Bboop, Crazy Danae, ticktacktoe, Veronica, Rivercity-Chic, Only Memories, Random Person I don't know, WelshChicky, ElizabethV, kgray, sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34, and CSLUVSCK._

_Especially: Crazy Danae, WelshChicky, and BabyC2003._

_To those of you who didn't review, I hope you enjoyed the story and as this is the last chapter, I send one last hope that you'd review and tell me your thoughts. _

_Also, there is an important Authors Note at the end, please read it before exiting the story._

_Thank you all,_

_atruwriter_

**Smallville's Supernatural**

_Chapter Fifteen_

"So what happens now?" Sam asked, looking between Chloe and Dean.

"I-" Dean's cellphone started to ring. He looked down, confused. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Son?" Came a familiar, older male voice.

"Dad?" He asked surprised. He looked over to Sam and then back at Chloe, who were both wearing a shocked expression. "Where are you?"

"Im in a safe place Dean." Was all he said.

"A safe place? Dad, that's not good enough. We've been looking for you. Why did you disappear?" He had so many questions. He thought he'd be asking his father face to face though.

"I know you've beensearching for me. You and your brother have been doing a great job. I've never been more proud of my boys before in my life."

"That's great but where are you? Where'd you go? Why didn't you call?"

"I couldn't. There are some things I just can't answer. But you need to keep going. I'll send you the coordinates tonite." There was a pause. "You should go to the hospital."

Dean's brow furrowed, "How do you know that?"

"She's a nice girl Dean." He laughed and Dean felt an ache in his heart to see him. "I never pegged you as one to settle down with just one. I guess that's my fault. After your mom died you didn't seem to want to get close to anyone. I should have told you that even though I lost her I wouldn't trade the time I hadfor anything." He sighed. "You tell Sammy that Im sorry about Jessica. That I shouldn't have said what I said to him years ago. Tell him I'm so proud of him, not for doing what I wanted him to do, but for being him and working hard in school."

"Dad?"

"I have to go Dean."

"No, wait. You haven't answered my questions."

"I can't son. I'll call you again when I can."

"But-" The click of him hanging up rang through the phone. He closed his cell.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked. "Where is he?"

Dean shook his head, "He didn't tell me. He said he was in a safe place. That we're doing a great job and he'd never been more proud of us in his entire life." He sighed, "He said there were some questions he couldn't answer, but he'd send me coordinates tonite for another job." He turned to Sam, "Told me to go to the hospital."

Sam's eyebrows raised, "How'd he know?"

Dean laughed, "He didn't tell me, instead saying that Chloe was a nice girl and he never thought I'd settle down." He frowned, "He apologized for not telling me that when he was with mom he never regretted it after she was gone, even though it really hurt him." He smiled at Sam, "He told me to tell you he was proud of you."

Sam frowned and looked away, "Yeah, now he's proud. He got his way in the end."

"No Sammy, he's proud of you for working so hard in school. He said he was sorry about Jessica and what he said those years ago."

Dean could tell Sam's eyes were getting teary. "Then he was done and he said he had to go and just hung up." He shrugged. "At least we know he's alive."

"This is so like him." Sam hit the steering wheel.

"Hey, don't take it out on my car," Dean warned.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Are you going to let me take you to the hospital or not?"

"No," Dean said gruffly. "They didn't do anything last time but try to make me eat that awful shit they call food." He made a face. "Let's go back to the Inn. I wanna lay down awhile, then we have some stuff to sort out." Sam sighed but complied with his brothers request.

Dean flopped down on the bed and sighed with relief, he motioned for Chloe to come lay with him. She layed down beside him, not wanting to put any pressure on his battered body.

While they slept, Sam checked through websites concerning any odd occurances in any of the nearby towns. Dean's cell phone made a noise so he answered it. Five numbers stared back at him and Sam sighed. At least now he knew where his new job was. He glanced over at Dean and Chloe sleeping. He wondered if this next job would be just him. He couldn't see Dean leaving her again. He'd never really worked on his own and he wasn't sure he'd like it. His brother had always been there and he liked having him around. They fought, sure, but it made it fun having someone around to bug or talk to.

He put the coordinates into a search site. Watersmeet, Wisconsin came up. It was a small town that sat at the northern edge of Wisconsin lake country. It's ecomony was dominted by fishing resorts, cottage owners, outdoor recreation and forest products. There two biggest developments over the years were a large private school and a casino. Sam didn't even want to think about the damage his brother would do at the poker tables.

Apparently within the last few weeks, two families had lost their parents to an unknown killer. Their children found them haning in their closets, skinned alive. Following their bodies being found, the children would receive a phone call saying, "They lied," in a young female's voice.

They were going to have to cross two boarders to get from Kansas to Wisconsin. He briefly wondered if Dean would be up to leaving tonite, then remembered he didn't know if his brother was leaving at all. They'd been asleep for a few hours, so he decided to wakehim up. When he shook Dean, his older brother woke from sleep with a surprised angry look; one eye still shut."What?" He said in his hoarse, still-asleep voice.

"We need to talk." Sam said.

"Now?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. Dad sent the coordinates."

Dean inhaled deeply and then sighed loudly. "Where?"

"Watersmeet, Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin? That's like... how many borders is that?" He shook his head, "I hate geography."

Sam laughed, "Two. Iowa and Missouri."

"We should leave at-" He looked down at Chloe.

"Exactly," Sam breathed.

"What?" Dean tried to give him an innocent face.

"See, this is why I woke you up. I know you're not leaving Chloe, so where does that leave us... our work." Sam stared at him wide eyed, not sure what his brother could really say.

"I could come," Chloe said sleepily.

"What?"

"No," Dean answered.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"She could get hurt," his brother explained, with a "duh" expression.

"She could get hurt here, too."

"Im right here, somebody could say these things to me."

"The things out there are a lot worse than meteor freaks, Chloe. There's a bigger chance you're not going to walk away."

She sat up and stretched, "Well I'll be there with you two guys, so they'll probably go for you two first." She smiled cheekily.

Sam laughed, "I think it's a great idea. She's fun and she's got great investigative skills. She's a little rough when asking questions, but we could work that out."

Chloe winked at the younger brother, "Come on Dean, give it a chance."

He shook his head and sighed, "They could use you against me. You'd be in way too much danger."

"But I'd be with you," she said. "And you can still work. I won't always tag along, I'll help with finding out what happened and stay out of the actual fighting."

"No you won't!" He raised his eyebrows. "You're just saying that so I'll agree."

"So agree already," she laughed.

"It's a great medium. I mean you don't give up your work and you get the girl. That's an offer you can't refuse," Sam told him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his lap, "Please," she pouted. "We can have lots of fun!" She kissed down his chin, "I promise I won't get in the way." She nibbled on his neck, "Don't you want me to come?" She moved her face in front of him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying her lips against his skin. He could feel her warm breath against his mouth, "Okay," he breathed.

"Great," she said. She turned back to Sam, "So what's the deal with this place?"

"Someone's killing and skinning kid's parents." Sam cocked his eyebrow.

She made a face and her eyes sparkled, "Sounds like my kind of adventure!"

Dean turned her head back to him, "Go for a walk Sammy," he ordered. His little brother rolled his eyes and left the room. He brought her face close to his, "You're sure you want to do this?"

She smiled, "Completely."

"It's not all fun and games."'

She smirked, "No, those are between just me and you." Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Her hands played with his hair, she leaned him back. He laughed into her mouth, she smiled. She kissed up his neck and over his face. She ran her cheek over his, he hadn't shaved so the skin was a little rough, she kissed it, "I love that feeling."

He flipped her over and let his lips glide from behind her ear down her neck, she shivered under his mouth. He threaded his fingers into her hair and kissed her eye lids. He slipped his hand under her shirt and felt the soft skin of her side under his palm. He placed kisses along her stomach and above the waist of her pants. Her fingers smoothed over his hair.

He flipped them back over and held her closely, "You know I love you, I don't want you going into this unless you're absolutely sure you can handle it."

She smiled, "I love hearing you say those words."

He smiled, "I'll try to say it more often. To make up for all the times I didn't."

She looked at him softly, "I can handle anything when Im with you." She shook her head, "You don't have to worry."

He frowned, "What about being a journalist?"

"I've got my entire life to be a journalist, I want this. I want you."

He kissed her. "Come on, who doesn't want me?" He smiled cockily.

"Watch it hot-shot or I might just make you sleep on the floor." She threatened playfully.

He frowned, "Well I can't have that happening. I guess I'll have to preoccupy myself with something so I don't say anything you don't like."

She grinned, "Oh yeah? And what do you plan to occupy yourself with?"

"You," he said. She pressed her lips against his in a deep, passionate kiss.

There was a knock at the door. "Can we please get on the road?" Sam called out.

Dean laughed, "Soon. Go away."

"Come on, I've got nothing to do here." He whined."At least there I can work on the new job."

Chloe climbed off Dean and he sighed, annoyed. He opened the door, "You seriously owe me."

Sam furrowed his brow, "Hey, I helped her come along on this. That should be enough to keep you from being a jerk for at least a week."

Dean glared, "Not happening."

Chloe walked up and covered his mouth with hers. His eyes closed and his anger melted away from his face, "Be nice," she said.

He smiled and then looked to Sam, "You're lucky, this time."

Sam shook his head, smiling. "Let's go." He said happily.

"We haveto say goodbye first." Chloe said.

Sam sighed, "Does it ever end? I never thought I'd want to be on the road so much in my life." He whined.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Dean and Chloe walked out of the room. He had his suitcase and she had her bag slung over her shoulder. He slung his arm around herback and she wrapped hers around his waist. "Come on Sammy, it'll only take a few minutes."

They found Lana and Clark at The Talon. Chloe and Lana cried while they hugged. "You never told me why Clark was so hurt outside of Chloe's house," Sam said to his brother.

Dean nodded, "Oh yeah, Clark's a modern Superman," he explained shortly. Sam's brow furrowed.

Clark hugged Chloe extra long, she cried, "I'll be fine," she promised.

He let her go and shook his head, unsure. He shook Dean's hand, "I guess it's your turn to promise you'll watch over her."

"Every second," Dean said with a nod.

Lana hugged them all and stared at them teary eyes while Clarkhugged her and smiled. "Call us. As often as possible," He said.

Dean let Sam drive and even sat in the back with Chloe. She leaned against his side while the town she'd grown up in passed by the windows. She sniffled, "Time for a new adventure I guess." He kissed the top of her head. Sam smiled back at her through the mirror. It was going to be a new adventure for all of them.

**THE END**

**_Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed the end. If you'd like there to be a sequelconcerning their new adventures, please write a review letting me know and I'll get started on it. I've already got some great idea's, all I need is some encouragment. _**

**_Thank you for reading._**


End file.
